Head Hunters
by Nurama Nurmala
Summary: Update: "Apa kau malaikat?" Pertanyaan spontan itu ditanyakan tanpa sadar oleh Yesung pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terkesiap kaget sementara Yesung bergelagat penuh kebingungan. / Ada urusan apa denganku? Mereka datang ke kota ini untuk mencari Siwon, tapi ternyata Siwon malah muncul dengan sendirinya di depan mereka / Jadi kau mau bilang... kalau Siwon dan Zack itu sama?
1. Pertemuan dan Perpisahan

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**The Hunters**

**Nurama Nurmala©2012**

**Adventure, Fantasy**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**Inspirational Thing : One Piece, Hunter x Hunter**

**The Hunters in 1st Episode is Totally Reserved**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dunia ini sangat menjijikan.<em>"

"_Itu salahmu sendiri yang bilang ingin melihat-lihat dunia manusia._"

"_Aku harus menepati janjiku kepada seorang manusia di sini, karena itu aku harus mencarinya._"

"_Tapi kenapa kau mengajakku ikut serta? Dunia manusia baunya busuk sekali, aku sampai tak mau melepaskan tanganku dari hidung._"

"_Huahahaha… tangan? Memangnya kau punya tangan?_"

"_Diam kau! Sayap ini juga 'kan bisa disebut tangan! Lagipula sudah setiap malam selama 10 tahun kita mencari orang itu. Jangankan batang hidungnya, kabarnya saja kita tidak tahu!_"

"Um… siapa kalian?" seorang bocah imut terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan tangan bersidekap pada kerai jendela yang terbuka dan pandangan yang mengarah ke sebuah ruang kosong di antara semak belukar.

"_Permisi, bocah manusia. Apa kau kenal dengan Zack?" _salah satu suara bertanya, sedangkan sebuah suara lain yang didengar bocah itu sebagai teman berdebatnya diam membantu. Terperangah. Aneh.

"Hah? Siapa?" bocah itu bermata bulat dengan iris berwarna merah, sedangkan kulitnya yang putih dan rambutnya yang halus seolah menandakan bahwa dia adalah anak perempuan. Tapi ia sebenarnya adalah bocah lelaki. Bocah lelaki pecinta kelinci dan penyuka warna merah muda.

"_Zaackkk…"_ suara yang serak itu akhirnya meninggi. _"Kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria itu?_"

"_Bodoh!"_

PLAK!

Terdengar sebuah suara pukulan keras.

"_Anak ini bisa mendengar suara kita!"_ suara yang lebih melengking itu akhirnya terdengar.

"_Benar juga…"_ suara lainnya tercenung. _"Aneh sekali ada anak yang bisa mendengar suara kita."_

"Eh," bocah itu tersentak. "Kalian terluka?" manik merah bocah itu benar-benar membulat sekarang. Atensinya tertawan pada ceceran darah yang merembes keluar dari kulit, bulu, dan pakaian mereka. "Kenapa bisa terluka? Kalian habis berkelahi?"

"_Hahaha…"_ suara serak itu menguarkan tawa lahak. _"Untuk melewati gerbang dunia manusia, kami harus melewati sebuah portal yang dijaga oleh para lock keeper, tak ada satu pun yang diperbolehkan memasuki portal Lodine gates, karena itu kita bertempur dengan lock keeper itu."_

"_Bodoh! Itu 'kan sepuluh tahun yang lalu! Yang ia tanyakan adalah luka yang kita dapatkan baru-baru ini,_" suara melengking itu kembali bersungut-sungut kesal.

"_Oh, iya. Hehehehe…."_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mereka kembali teringatkan kata-kata bocah itu barusan. Terluka? Bertempur?

"_KAU BISA MELIHAT KAMI?"_

Bocah itu tersentak, lalu akhirnya mengembangkan senyum senang dengan mata berbinar. "Tentu!" kedua sahabat lama itu saling melirik dengan tatapan terkejut. "Yang satu adalah Tuan beruang merah yang memakai baju jirah dengan pedang sebesar pohon kelapa. Lalu yang satu lagi adalah Tuan burung elang biru dengan empat sayap, ada busur dan anak panah di punggungnya."

"_ASTAGAAAAA!" _mereka seolah disetrum dengan listrik beratus juta volt.

Akhirnya, mereka pun menanyakan ini dan itu. Juga menceritakan asal usul mereka kepada bocah manusia yang baru pertama mereka temui.

Ternyata kedua makhluk itu adalah makhluk yang datang dari dunia lain. Bocah itu setengah tak mengerti dengan penuturan mereka berdua, ia hanya mengangguk dan mendengarkan penuh antusias. Lagipula, hei… bocah itu baru berusia tujuh tahun. Memangnya apa yang mau diharapkan?

Kedua makhluk itu bernama Bakama (makhluk berwujud beruang), dan Kendori (makhluk berwujud elang). Besar Bakama melebihi lima orang dewasa dengan berat 150 kg yang disatukan, sangat besar (7,8 meter dengan berat 1.980 kg). Sedangkan besar Kendori dua kali dari tubuh orang dewasa dengan dengan tinggi tak lebih dari Bakama (5,1 meter dengan berat 300 kg) menjadikan perawakannya tinggi kurus. Keduanya sangat gagah, dengan baju besi bersinar di tubuh mereka dan senjata besar yang tersemat di punggung mereka.

"Kenapa Tuan-Tuan tidak mau masuk?" bocah itu bertanya bingung. "Tidak akan ada yang melarang kok, paman dan bibi sudah tidur. Dan aku yakin U-Know tidak akan melarang Tuan-Tuan untuk masuk ke dalam."

"U-Know?" Ken mengernyit bingung. Paruhnya yang berkilat di bawah cahaya rembulan menimbulkan kesan luar biasa bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. "Siapa itu?"

"Dia adalah kakakku. Lihat? Dia sedang tidur," bocah itu memberi ruang agar Bakama dan Ken dapat melihat kondisi di kamarnya. "Dia lebih tua empat tahun dariku dan dia galak sekali. Tapi dia orang yang baik kok," bocah itu memperlihatkan sederetan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Hahahaha… tidak usah," tawa Bakama menggelegar. "Kamarmu akan rusak kalau kami mencoba masuk ke dalamnya," ia terkekeh lagi.

"Eh… begitu," bocah itu tertunduk sedih.

"Seharusnya di dunia ini tak ada yang dapat melihat kami," tutur Ken yang masih duduk bersandar pada dahan pohon di depan kamar bocah itu. "Selain Zack tentunya."

"Benar… ini adalah peristiwa yang langka, panggillah kami dengan nama kami," Bakama kembali tertawa dengan suara menggelegar sedangkan bocah itu memandang keduanya dari tepi kerai dengan pandangan berbinar dan beberapa anggukan kecil.

"Bocah, siapa namamu?" Ken bertanya sambil menenggak air di gelas yang semenit lalu disodorkan bocah itu dari jendela.

"Hehehe…" bocah itu menyeringai. "Namaku Sungmin. Tapi aku punya beberapa panggilan lain."

"Banyak sekali namamu, bocah," Bakama tertawa renyah ketika mendengar jawaban bocah itu. "Sudah lama kita tidak ngobrol dengan manusia 'kan Ken? Ini benar-benar peristiwa langka!" Ken mengangguk dengan tatapan tajam penuh was-was.

"Kadang orang-orang memanggilku Minnie, kadang juga X-Min, hahaha… tapi U-Know memanggilku Sungminie."

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan makhluk aneh seperti kami sebelumnya?" Min menggeleng.

"Aku sering mengikuti U-Know ke hutan sana. Di sana banyak makhluk aneh, tapi tak ada yang bisa bicara seperti Bakama dan Ken."

"Hahahaha… begitu?" Bakama tertawa menggelegak seolah yang ia dengar adalah lelucon yang luar biasa lucu. "Sepertinya informasi yang kita dengar itu salah yang bilang bahwa Zack berada di desa Scova."

"Kalian mau ke desa Scova ya?"

"Eh?" Bakama dan Ken saling berpandangan. "Bukannya ini desa Scova?"

Min kembali menggeleng tegas. "Desa Scova ada di pulau sebelah, kalau dari sini ada di sebelah timur. Ini sih desa Momoko."

"APAAAA?" kedua makhluk itu berteriak nyaring sampai Min harus menutup kedua telinganya.

"Sudah aku bilang, di persimpangan tadi kita harusnya belok kiri!" Ken mengetuk-ngetuk perut buntal Bakama dengan sayapnya.

"Mana aku tahu di sana ada persimpangan. Kita 'kan sedang terbang di udara, kau yang membawaku harusnya tahu!"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu, dasar bodoh!"

"Eh… kalian mau pergi sekarang?"

Bakama dan Ken otomatis menyudahi pertengkaran mereka. "Ini sudah hampir pagi Min, kami harus bergegas sebelum cahaya mentari muncul."

"Kenapa?" Min memandang Ken kecewa.

"Tubuh kami akan hancur jika terkena cahaya matahari dari dunia manusia. Karena itu kami hanya mencari Zack pada malam hari dan pada siang hari kami tidur di dalam tanah. Karena manusia tidur pada malam hari, maka informasi yang kami cari pun terbatas."

"Um…" Min tertegun. _Apakah tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan? _"Oia, kalau aku bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Zack, aku akan menyampaikan bahwa kalian sudah mencarinya selama sepuluh tahun."

Ken dan Bakama tertawa bersamaan. "Kau anak yang baik Min. Aku harap suatu hari kita bisa bertemu lagi," Bakama menepuk-nepuk kepala Min pelan, dengan teramat hati-hati.

"Ya, aku juga berharap kita bertemu lagi. Aku sangat penasaran dengan kampung halaman kalian, suatu hari aku akan mengunjungi rumah kalian di sana," keduanya saling berpandangan, lalu mulai beranjak pergi menjauh dari depan kamar Min.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Min si manusia…."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Ken, Bakama!" Perlahan, siluet mereka mulai menghilang dalam rembangnya malam. Dan pertemuan ini… tanpa sadar sudah menumbuhkan cita-cita tertinggi umat manusia pada bocah sederhana bernama Min.

"Oi… Ken, katanya dia ingin melihat kampung halaman kita."

Ken terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia menanggapi perkataan Bakama. "Tempat seperti itu tidak layak disebut kampung halaman."

"Kau benar."

Sebuah informasi yang didapatkan mereka di kota Sandes menyebutkan bahwa di desa Scova tengah terjadi pertempuran sengit antara Hunter Black Wood yang dipimpin oleh Mondas Isilk dengan Hunter Easy Wing yang dipimpin oleh Zack the Silver Head. Kedua kelompok Hunter itu adalah Hunter terkenal yang sudah muncul di dunia Hunter selama empat tahun. Kabar pertempuran luar biasa itulah yang mengarahkan mereka ke Scova.

"Bocah Min itu… selain dia bisa mendengar suara kita, dia juga bisa melihat wujud kita."

"Benar," Ken setuju.

"Dia bahkan tidak merasa aneh dengan kelebihannya. Apakah ia tidak mendengar dari surat kabar dan pembicaraan orang desa mengenai Hunter? Terutama Hunter jenis Grogocontrol?"

"Tak heran," Ken masih mengepakkan keempat sayapnya sementara kakinya mencengkram tubuh Bakama dengan kuat. "Desa itu, Momoko sepertinya adalah desa yang terisolir dari dunia luar. Luka yang kita dapatkan ini juga adalah berkat kita yang ingin memasuki pulau terpencil itu secara paksa. Sebuah medan kekuatan yang besar menarik kita jatuh ke sebuah kawasan tandus di seberang pulau itu. Jika manusia biasa yang melintas di pulau Crova, mungkin tubuhnya meledak dan tak berbentuk. Sepertinya… ada seseorang yang tidak ingin siapapun memasuki pulau ini."

"Mata itu," Bakama berpikir keras. "Mata merah itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu."

Ken tersentak mendengar ucapan Bakama. _Iblis merah_. Kata itu sudah semacam momok di dunia monster. Iblis merah adalah sang penguasa yang menjadikan tempat itu tandus bahkan sebelum mereka lahir 800 tahun yang lalu. Iblis merah adalah bentuk kekuasaan tertinggi, iblis merah jugalah yang menjadi pelindung dunia monster agar tidak diserang oleh para lock keeper.

Secara tidak langsung… iblis merah sudah menjadi sesuatu yang agung, kekuasaan terjahat, sekaligus pelindung dunia monster.

Namun pada kenyataannya garis keturunan iblis merah telah musnah 200 tahun yang lalu. Sang pengguna mata merah sudah musnah.

"Aku merasakan perasaan nyaman ketika berada di dekat bocah manusia itu."

Ken enggan mengakuinya, namun walau ia menepisnya, ia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Bakama. "Aku juga, Sobat."

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunters<strong>

**1st Episode**

"Waaaa! Gawat! Kakiku patah!"

"Diam cengeng!" anak yang lebih tua itu membentak anak yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. "Kakimu cuma terkilir, nanti bisa dimarahi Tuan kalau dia tahu kamu terluka. Kamu bisa 'kan tidak menangis? Salahmu juga mengikutiku sampai ke hutan ini."

"WAAAAAAA!"

"ADA APA LAGI?" si kakak yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran menoleh dengan ganas kepada adiknya.

"I…itu… a-ada orang mati."

Kedua pasang atensi dari anak-anak berperangai jujur itu, tertawan oleh kehadiran tubuh yang tengah mengapung di tengah aliran sungai yang berarus tenang.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunters<strong>

**In 1st Episode**

"Hei… dia masih hidup," lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengusap bulir air dari seluruh tubuhnya, sedangkan anak yang lebih kecil tengah jongkok di samping lelaki dewasa yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa dia mati tenggelam?"

"Sudah kubilang… dia tidak mati."

"Mungkin dia tidak bisa berenang karena itu dia mati."

"Dia tidak mati."

"Atau mungkin dia dirampok dan mayatnya dibuang ke sungai? Kau tidak lihat seluruh tubuhnya terluka?"

"SUNGMINIE!"

DEG!

Anak lelaki yang tampak lebih muda, lebih kecil yang tak lain adalah Min tersentak kaget. Lantas memandang kakaknya; U-Know tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

"Dia belum mati," anak itu pun lalu mendekat ke arah seonggok tubuh yang masih tak sadarkan diri, lalu menekan-nekan dadanya keras. "Bantu aku."

"Hm!" anak yang bernama Sungmin itu lantas mendudukkan bonek kelinci _pink_-nya di sebatang pohon palem yang besar, lalu ikut menekan-nekan dada lelaki itu.

"UHOK! UHOK!"

"Dia sadar…" Min meretas senyum bangga di bibirnya.

"UHOK! Di-dimana ini?" lelaki berambut panjang itu berkedip setengah terbatuk ketika melihat dua orang anak kecil di depannya.

"Ini di desa Momoko, Tuan," Sungmin duduk bersimpuh, lalu setengah menunduk sambil menjelaskan. Sedangkan kakaknya _berlegeg_ dengan kedua tangan berlipat di depan dada.

"Ah… jadi kalian adalah penyelamatku?" Sungmin tiba-tiba merona merah, sedangkan kakaknya diam tak menjawab. "Siapa nama kalian?"

Manik merah itu berpendar. "Aku biasa dipanggil Minnie, dan ini adalah kakakku, _U-Know_."

"Minnie dan U-Know? Sungguh nama yang tak lazim. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Zack, Zack the Silver Head. Kalian jangan takut ya kalau aku bilang apa profesiku."

"Memangnya apa profesimu, Tuan?" Sungmin tersenyum sumringah.

"Aku adalah seorang Hunter. Lebih tepatnya… Grogocontrol Hunter," Zack berkata penuh percaya diri, sangat yakin bahwa kedua anak di depannya akan terperangah memandangnya; penuh kekaguman dan penghormatan. Namun, yang terjadi adalah….

"Apa itu?" U-Know dan Min kompak bertanya.

"KALIAN TAK TAHU?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunters<strong>

**1st Episode**

Hunter adalah sebuah profesi di dunia baru setelah berakhirnya orde pemerintahan Ging si sayap perak di pemerintahan dunia. The Hunter, sang pemburu. Walau Hunter adalah profesi yang banyak diinginkan orang, namun pemerintah memandang para Hunter sebagai pelaku kriminal. Bagaimana tidak? Treasure Hunter biasanya memburu harta karun walau harta itu sudah diklaim sebagai harta negara. Lalu Assassin Hunter adalah Hunter yang dapat disewa untuk membunuh seseorang. History Hunter adalah Hunter yang memburu kebenaran sejarah setelah dengan sengaja ditutup atau dihilangkan pemerintah. Karena sebagian profesi dari para Hunter itu berbahaya, maka pemerintah menempatkan profesi itu sebagai bentuk kriminalitas. Namun anehnya… para Hunter malah menikmati _judge_ kriminal kepada mereka, terlebih setelah dimunculkannya harga buruan bagi para Hunter terkenal.

Grogocontrol… adalah jenis Hunter paling langka di dunia. Mereka memburu binatang-binatang langka, namun bukan untuk dijual, melainkan dijadikan pasukan. Yang paling menakutkan adalah… mereka dapat memanggil monster dari dunia monster yang dapat mengalahkan kekuatan pasukan militer dunia. Itulah yang menjadikan Grogocontrol sebagai profesi paling berbahaya, sekaligus dicari di dunia. Grogocotrol… merupakan sebuah ancaman.

Tercatat, hanya empat orang di dunia yang pernah berprofesi sebagai Grogocontrol Hunter. Dua orang di antaranya telah meninggal, dua sisanya adalah buronan pemerintah. Old Man : Shaggy the Shadow, dan satu lagi… Zack the Silver Head.

"Jadi… kau bisa mengendalikan binatang buas?" U-Know bertanya dengan tatapan meremehkan, namun Zack hanya bisa terkekeh di tengah sakitnya.

"Terima kasih kalian berdua sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, aku berhutang kepada kalian."

"Hehehe… tidak, U-Know yang menyelamatkanmu," Min menyeringai dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Namamu… Zack bukan? Kau bukan penduduk dari pulau Crova, bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" U-Know terlihat menguliti ikan yang ia dapatkan setelah memancing. Tidak, maksudnya setelah menangkapnya secara barbar. Kalian tahu? Turun ke sungai dengan kaki telanjang, lalu menangkapi ikan dengan tangan kosong.

"Aku ada pertempuran di pulau sebelah, temanku yang bernama Yul menyelamatkanku dan menendangku masuk ke pulau ini," Zack menjelaskan dengan setengah terengah di tengah rasa sakitnya yang mendera.

"Pertempuran? Zack? Tunggu sebentar," manik merah itu mengerjap-ngerjap terkejut. "Zack… berapa lama kau bertempur di Scova?"

"Sepuluh hari," Zack memandang Min bingung. "Cukup lama juga, kenapa Min?"

"T-tidak…" Min berpikir keras. _Apakah orang ini yang dimaksud Ken dan Bakama_? Ia bertanya dalam hati. "Seminggu yang lalu ada dua orang yang tersasar kemari, mereka mencarimu."

"Eh?" Zack memandang Min terkejut, lalu ia tertawa mengerti. "Aku punya banyak musuh, mungkin mereka mencariku karena mendengar pertarunganku dan ingin ikut bertarung untuk mengalahkanku."

"Bukan… sepertinya bukan seperti itu. Janji, salah satu dari mereka mengatakan itu. Ada yang pernah berjanji padamu. Dan mereka datang untuk menunaikan janji itu," iris itu bergerak-gerak cepat. Dengan dada bergemuruh, Min kembali melanjutkan perkataannya sementara U-Know tengah sibuk menyalakan api pembakaran.

"Sepuluh tahun… mereka sudah mencarimu selama sepuluh tahun."

"Sepuluh… tahun?" Zack mengerjap-ngerjapkan iris hitamnya.

"Ya, nama mereka… adalah Ken dan Bakama."

Tidak pernah terbayangkan sekali pun walau dalam mimpi bahwa ia akan mendengar kembali nama itu dari orang lain. Sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika usianya baru saja 12 tahun, ia pernah terangkut sebuah rombongan yang berangkat menuju dunia monster. Itu adalah rombongan para Hunter yang dipimpin oleh seorang Grogocontrol, ayahnya sendiri.

Namun dunia itu sangat berbeda dengan dunia manusia, tanahnya tandus dan bisa berbicara—berbisik, pohon-pohonnya jahat dengan duri setajam pedang, langitnya merah pekat pada siang hari dan gelap tanpa bintang pada malam hari. Yang ada hanyalah jejeran empat buah bulan putih secara vertical di cakrawala langit.

Di dunia monster itulah… ia menyaksikan ayahnya meregang nyawa.

Dari keganasan dunia monster, ia bertemu dengan Bakama—seorang pejuang yang tampak tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki hasrat membunuh dan enggan melukai Zack ketika melihatnya. Ia sebenarnya hanya tak peduli, itu saja.

Namun pada saat itu Bakama bekerja pada Landen of Ark, sebuah kekuasaan di dunia monster yang mengambil keuntungan dari sisa puing kerajaan iblis merah sebagai Laksamana yang mengomandoi 10.000 pasukan monster. Ia diperintahkan oleh atasannya… Maroni untuk menghabisi kelompok Hunter yang baru saja datang ke dunia mereka—tanpa kecuali.

Namun Bakama yang tak memiliki hati busuk seperti kebanyakan monster, ternyata meloloskan satu nyawa. Yaitu… si kecil Zack. Ia berjanji… untuk terus menyertai dan menjaganya, sebagaimana ayahnya dulu.

"Bakama… mencariku?" kenangannya terputus, sampai ketika Bakama mengikrarkan janji itu di tengah pertempuran pasukan monster dengan dirinya. Saat itu Bakama tengah meregang nyawa untuk melindungi Zack.

"Ya, bersama Ken. Seorang ksatria burung."

Zack tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, manik penuh kebebasan itu seketika menitikkan air mata. _Dia sudah datang dan mencariku di dunia manusia… selama 10 tahun._

"Tunggu," ia mengusap wajahnya. "Kau bilang… Bakama?" Min mengangguk tegas dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "KAU BISA MELIHAT BAKAMA?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunters<strong>

**1st Episode**

_Aku diselamatkan oleh dua bocah penduduk asli pulau ini, namanya Min dan U-Know. Mereka bocah tangguh, dan kami malah jadi akrab. _

_Entah kapan aku bisa keluar dari pulau ini. Aku sudah terkurung di sini selama satu bulan, teman-teman. _

_Pulau ini sangat aneh. Tak ada tranmisi untuk gelombang televisi dan radio. Di sini hanya ada listrik, itu pun dayanya tak seberapa, hanya digerakkan oleh air terjun di timur pulau ini hingga memungkinkan untuk daya penerangan penduduk pulau._

_Ada sebuah kekuatan aneh yang dipancarkan pulau ini yang membuat pulau Crova terisolir dari dunia luar. Aku yakin ini karena kekuatan Yul hingga aku bisa terlempar dan masuk ke pulau ini secara tak sengaja._

_Masih ingat dengan dua anak yang menyelamatkanku? Ya, mereka adalah Min dan U-Know. U-Know mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri ketika masih kecil. Namun Min… kalian tidak akan percaya bahwa aku menemukan seorang lagi Grogocontrol di pulau ini. Grogocontrol bermata merah… yang mungkin menyimpan sebuah kekuatan yang tak pernah kita bayangkan._

"Hahaha… kau sedang apa Zack? Menulis?" U-know berteriak dari pucak sebuah bohon dengan buah bulat berwarna merah berjuntai di dahannya.

"Kau sedang menulis apa?"

"Ini?" ia memandang Min yang balik menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Ini adalah _Sand Paper_ dua sisi, hitam dan putih. Yang aku pakai adalah _Sand Paper_ putih, apapun yang aku tulis akan langsung sampai kepada pemilik _Sand Paper_ yang menjadi pasangannya. Dalam hal ini, akan sampai pada Yul."

"Yul? Temanmu ya?"

"Iya," Zack terkekeh. "Dia sangat idealis dan tak pernah ragu untuk menendang pemimpinnya," matanya menerawang jauh. "Entah sudah berapa puluh kali nyawaku diselamatkan olehnya. Dia sangat kuat. Dia adalah… sahabatku."

"Hm…" Min memandang Zack penuh kekaguman. Kekaguman terhadap Zack, dan terhadap Yul yang hanya pernah bayangkan. "Hebaaaattt… aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan dia."

"Hahaha…" Zack mengacak rambut Min kecil cepat. "Aku punya banyak teman-teman yang hebat, kau pasti senang bertemu mereka."

"Um!" dada Min sungguh penuh dengan harapan. Pertemuannya dengan Zack, tengah menawarkan sebuah perasaan baru pada Min.

DUUUAAAARRRR!

Tanah bergetar, dan suara ledakan pun membahana. Sebuah daerah di Crova telah meledak.

"Daerah terlarang terah hancur!" U-Know berteriak dari atas pohon; memberitahu sementara kedua atensinya menyipit untuk meyakinkan apa yang ia lihat. "Daerah terlarang…."

Min menelan ludahnya. Zack terperangah terkejut.

Walau Min tidak tahu apa yang tersembunyi di daerah terlarang, namun ia tahu pasti bahwa sesuatu di sana adalah sebuah tameng dari segala bentuk ancaman yang datang dari luar pulau. Dengan kata lain… jika daerah itu dihancurkan, maka pulau Crova akan bisa bebas dimasuki siapa saja.

KKOOOAAAAKKKK!

Ssssrrrraaaakkkkkkk!

Sekelompok burung tiba-tiba terbang melewati mereka, sementara dedaunan menari liar diterpa angin yang berembus ganas.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Zack berdiri kaku.

"Zack, kita harus cepat pergi!" Min berusaha menarik tangan Zack sekuat tenaga. "Kita harus bersembunyi!"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Tep!

Min memandang Zack dengan mata merah darahnya tanpa berkedip. _Oh, My._ Ia serius.

"_Sampaikan pada seluruh alam, bahwa Si Tua Shaggy, datang untuk memenggal Zack the Silver Head."_

DEG!

"Itu yang diteriakkan burung-burung dan angin. MEREKA DATANG UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU!"

Zack… terpana oleh kata-kata Min.

"Sedang apa kalian?" U-Know yang baru turun dari pohon segera menghampiri mereka berdua. "Cepat! Kita harus bersembunyi di suatu tempat!" bukannya segera menyelamatkan diri, namun Zack tetap diam memandang langit. "Sungminie, kita akan ke gua persembunyian!" Min mengangguk, lalu menarik tangan Zack dan membawanya mendaki bebatuan di hulu sungai, sementara itu U-Know berjaga untuk menghalau semua ancaman dari belakang.

Untuk sampai ke gua persembunyian, mereka harus melewati lembah batu lalu berjalan menerobos hutan selama kurang lebih 20 menit. Setelah melewati sebuah pohon oak besar, mereka akan menjumpai sebuah bukit kecil. Dari jarak kurang dari 10 meter, siapapun akan melihat bukit itu sebagai bukit biasa, namun jika kau berjalan sedikit lebih dekat, maka kau akan menemukan sebuah semak yang terpisah dari koloninya. Dan jika kau sibakkan semak itu, maka kau akan menemukan sebuah lorong bawah tanah menuju sebuah ruangan besar di perut bukit. Itulah yang mereka sebut… gua persembunyian.

Dengan susah payah dan debaran dada yang terus bergemuruh akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai gua itu. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika mereka bertiga sampai di dalam gua?

"Hei, kenapa kalian diam saja? Cepat masuk!" U-Know yang sudah mulai kesal akhirnya berteriak protes. Sudah beberapa menit Min dan Zack berdiam diri di bibir ruangan itu.

"K-Keeennnn? Ba-Bakamaaaaa?"

Min tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ken dan Bakama… ada di dalam gua itu dengan tubuh hancur lebur. Jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi?" dengan pandangan kalut Min berlari menghambur ke arah mereka yang masih terbaring dengan erangan tertahan. "Kenapa kalian masih di sini?"

"M-Min? Kaukah itu?" suara berat itu adalah milik Bakama. Min mengangguk setengah terisak, sementara tangan kanan Bakama berusaha mencapai tubuh kecil Min. "K-kami baru tahu efek dari medan kekuatan p-pulau ini."

"Apa?" Min bingung dengan perkataan Zack.

"Makhluk seperti kami, tidak bisa terus berada di daerah yang dimantrai _Retrieve the Death _selama empat jam. Jika kami terus berada di daerah ini selama empat jam, maka tubuh kami akan lumpuh. Jika kami terus berada di daerah ini selama 2 hari, maka sendi-sendi otot akan rusak, lalu—" belum selesai Ken membantu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada mereka, Min malah memotong dengan teriakan khawatirnya.

"TAPI KALIAN SUDAH BERADA DI SINI SELAMA SATU MINGGUUUUUU!"

Min terisak, sementara U-Know tak paham apa yang terjadi.

"Karena kami ini hebat," Bakama terkekeh dengan bangga. "Karena kami hebat, kami… bisa bertahan sejauh ini."

Min teringat sesuatu, lantas ia segera menghapus air matanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Zack cepat. "Zack… ini, Bakama…" Zack memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Arrghhh… apa? Apa katamu Min?" Bakama yang sudah susah untuk melihat ragu dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Zack… ada di sini?"

"Iya," Min memaksakan senyumnya. "Aku sudah bilang pada Zack bahwa kalian mencarinya. Dan dia datang untuk menemui kalian…."

"Fuuuhhh~" Ken menarik ujung paruhnya; tersenyum. "Syukurlah ia datang sebelum kita mati."

"Mereka akan menghancurkan Momoko!" U-Know tiba-tiba berteriak cemas. "Aku akan melihat keadaannya sebentar."

"Apakah tak sebaiknya kau ikut kakakmu, Min?" Min menoleh ke arah Zack. "Kalian harus memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Zack…."

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunters<strong>

**1st Episode**

"Hahaha… trik yang bagus untuk membohongi anak-anak," Zack tersenyum, lalu mengambil tempat di samping Bakama.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, Bakama."

"Hm."

Si Tua Shaggy adalah seorang Grogocontrol selain Zack. Usianya sudah lebih dari 80 tahun, namun ia masih kuat dan bugar dengan otot-otot bisep yang menyembul di lengannya. Ia sangat jarang muncul, dan keberadaannya sangat sulit ditemuan. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan… mengapa ia datang bersama Mondas Isilk? Assassins Hunter yang sebulan lalu bertarung dengan Zack dan Easy Wing di Scova _Village_?

"Kau yakin dia diterbangkan ke pulau ini?" seorang tua dengan rambut putih diikat ekor kuda bertanya kepada seorang pemuda berambut sebahu. Senyumnya aneh, dan sebuah bekas luka membentang dari leher ke dagunya.

"Aku yakin, _ayah_. Keberadaannya tak bisa ditemukan. Tak ada pulau lain di sekitar sini, selain pulau Crova," lelaki berambut hitam sebahu yang tak lain adalah Mondas Isilk memandang api pertempuran yang telah digolakkan anak buahnya dengan bangga di desa Momoko.

"Ya, mungkin juga begitu," Shaggy mengelus helai janggutnya yang masih tersisa. "Bagaimana juga, pulau ini sangat menarik," Mondas melirik kepada pria yang dipanggilnya _ayah_. "Aku harus mengerahkan semua monsterku untuk membuka gerbang ke pulau ini dan menghancurkan dinding pelindung di pulau ini."

"Apakah mungkin ada kekuatan sehebat itu di pulau ini?"

"Tidak," ia menyipitkan matanya. "Kekuatan ini hanya _ditanamkan_ saja, sudah jelas bahwa kekuatan ini bukan berasal dari dunia manusia."

**The Hunters**

**1st Episode**

"Kau… serius?" Bakama seolah mendapatkan terapi kejut ketika mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Zack.

"Ya, ia bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan hewan dan suara angin."

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan," Bakama sungguh bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Zack. Sudah sepuluh tahun mereka tak bertemu, namun apa yang dikatakan Zack?

"Sudah dari sebulan yang lalu aku merasakan bahwa ajalku semakin dekat," Zack memandang api di tengah ruangan itu dengan pandangan sendu. "Pasti ada tujuan kenapa aku sampai mendarat di pulau ini, dan ada alasan kenapa aku sampai bertemu kedua bocah itu."

"AKU MOHON!"

Bakama dan Ken tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Zack… menundukan kepala dan mensejajarkannya dengan tanah untuk bersimpuh di depan mereka; memohon.

"KUMOHON! LINDUNGI MIN, DENGAN SELURUH NYAWA KALIAN!"

"Zack…."

Entah apa yang dilihat Zack dari Min sampai ia mau memohon seperti itu kepada dua makhluk yang sudah tak berdaya. Entah apa yang dirasakan Zack, dan entah rahasia apa yang diketahui Zack. Hei, Zack… dapatkah kau beritahu kami?

"Gawat!" tiba-tiba U-Know muncul dari lorong gua dengan… darah berceceran dari tubuhnya yang sudah babak belur. "Min dibawa oleh gerombolan orang yang ingin menghancurkan Momoko!"

"Apa?"

**To be Continued…**

* * *

><p>Silahkan, komentarnya :3<p> 


	2. Perpisahan yang pahit

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**The Hunters**

**Nurama Nurmala©2012**

**Adventure, Fantasy**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**Inspirational Thing : One Piece, Hunter x Hunter**

**The Hunters in 2nd Episode is Totally Reserved**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter sebelumnya…<strong>_

"Kau… serius?" Bakama seolah mendapatkan terapi kejut ketika mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Zack.

"Ya, ia bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan hewan dan suara angin."

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan," Bakama sungguh bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Zack. Sudah sepuluh tahun mereka tak bertemu, namun apa yang sedang dikatakan Zack?

"Sudah dari sebulan yang lalu aku merasakan bahwa ajalku semakin dekat," Zack memandang api di tengah gua dengan pandangan sendu. "Pasti ada tujuan kenapa aku sampai mendarat di pulau ini, dan ada alasan kenapa aku sampai bertemu kedua bocah itu."

"AKU MOHON!"

Bakama dan Ken tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Zack… menundukan kepala dan mensejajarkannya dengan tanah untuk bersimpuh di depan mereka; memohon.

"KUMOHON! LINDUNGI MIN, DENGAN SELURUH NYAWA KALIAN!"

"Zack…."

Entah apa yang dilihat Zack dari Min sampai ia mau memohon seperti itu kepada dua makhluk yang sudah tak berdaya. Entah apa yang dirasakan Zack, dan entah rahasia apa yang diketahui Zack. Hei, Zack… dapatkah kau beritahu kami?

"Gawat!" tiba-tiba U-Know muncul dari lorong gua dengan… darah berceceran dari tubuhnya yang sudah babak belur. "Min dibawa oleh gerombolan orang yang ingin menghancurkan Momoko!"

"Apa?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunters<strong>

**2nd Episode**

"Lepaskan aku!" Min meronta sekuat tenaga, namun tenaganya tak seberapa jika dibandingkan tiga orang dewasa yang tengah mencekalnya.

Matanya basah; nanar karena dipaksa melihat eksekusi massal di hadapannya. Tanpa belas kasihan, mereka mulai membunuhi penduduk desa Momoko tanpa ampun. Itu semua agar Zack keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, sekaligus melimpahkan beban kesalahan pada kejiwaan lelaki berambut perak tersebut.

"KALIAN TIDAK PUNYA HATI!" teriak Min sekuat tenaga ketika melihat bayi dipisahkan dari ibunya dan ditusuk sampai mati oleh tombak tajam milik salah satu anak buah Mondas yang ganas.

Mendengar teriakan Min, tiba-tiba tawa mereka meledak.

"Aku tak percaya kalian satu profesi dengan Zack…" lirih Min. Shaggy yang mendengar bisikan dari suara parau itu tiba-tiba diam; menatap Min dalam.

"Jadi benar… Zack ada di sini?" Pak Tua Shaggy mulai berjalan mendekati Min. "Dari dulu aku penasaran, bagaimana bisa pulau ini dilindungi kekuatan yang besar? Kau tahu jawabannya, Anak Kecil?" Min bergidik ketika Pak Tua itu mendekatinya. Bukan bergidik karena takut dibunuh, melainkan… ngeri karena memandang makhluk-makhluk aneh yang punya aura seperti Ken dan Bakama berdiri di belakang Shaggy.

_"Untuk sekarang, kemampuanmu sangat berbahaya Min. Kalau ada orang yang tahu kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan Monster, keberadaanmu akan terancam. Tunggulah sampai kau memiliki Guard sendiri."_

Itu adalah pesan Zack setelah Min menuturkan tentang munculnya Ken dan Bakama. Ia sudah paham, terlebih yang berada di depannya kini adalah seorang Grogocontrol lain dengan hawa membunuh yang besar, ia tak boleh bertatapan mata dengan monster-monster itu, jika sampai bertatapan, maka monster itu akan sadar bahwa Min melihatnya. _Tunggu dulu, kenapa monster itu bisa keluar di siang hari?_

Min pun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memandang Pak Tua Shaggy dengan tatapan menantang. "Aku tidak tahu!"

Pak Tua Shaggy tercengang, lalu tertawa keras sekali. "Huahahaha… setidaknya kita tahu bahwa anak ini pernah bertemu dengan Zack," ia melirik Min dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Kalau anak ini dibunuh, Zack pasti muncul!"

DEG!

_Kurang ajar!_ Min merutuk dalam hati. Menyesali tindakannya.

Menyesal? Menyesal karena telah berpisah dengan Zack dan mengikuti U-Know untuk memastikan keadaan desa Momoko? Tidak.

Ia menyesal mengapa tidak segera patuh ketika U-Know menyuruhnya berlatih beladiri, melatih kekuatannya, melatih kecepatannya. Semua itu terbentur dengan alasan _tidak penting dan tidak butuh_. Min yang baik, Min yang polos, Min yang selalu dilindungi U-Know.

Ingatannya kembali berlayar… kedetik-detik ketika mereka berpisah satu jam yang lalu.

"JANGAN SENTUH TEMAN-TEMANKU!" U-Know segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya meninggalkan Min seorang diri. Menerjang gerombolan Hunters yang tengah menyeret beberapa anak kecil ke tempat eksekusi. Dengan sekali pijakan pada batu besar di depannya, ia melompat dan mengokang bambu menuju Hunters yang terkejut. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu sedikit pun, ia melompati mereka sambil mengayunkan tongkat bambunya penuh tenaga, mengelak dengan cepat ketika seorang Hunter lain berniat menyergapnya dari belakang, lalu melayangkan tendangan secepat kilat dengan putaran tubuhnya.

Min terperangah melihat kejadian itu.

U-Know… telah mengalahkan 5 orang Hunter, _SENDIRIAN_.

Kejadian itu tentu menyedot perhatian Pak Tua Shaggy. Iris hitamnya berkilat di tengah pertempuran. Perasaan ingin menguasainya seperti melihat setumpukan emas kembali muncul ketika melihat U-Know. _Ia akan menjadi Hunter yang sangat hebat_. Dengan cepat, ia pun memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menangkap U-Know.

_Tidak akan bisa_. Min mengigiti bibirnya ketika melihat berpuluh-puluh Hunter mengepung U-Know. Tubuhnya bergetar, sementara bulir air mata menyesaki matanya. Debaran jantungnya seolah terhenti ketika melihat godaman besar membentur kepala U-Know hingga darah bercucuran keluar dari kepalanya. Dengan mata telanjangnya ia melihat U-Know limbung, hendak jatuh. Namun U-Know segera memantapkan pijakannya. Sekali lagi, ia mengokang senjatanya dan menantang mereka semua dengan tatapan tak gentar.

SRAK!

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

"U-Know LAAAARRRRIIIIIIIIII!" Min berlari membabi buta, lalu menerjang gerombolan Hunter itu dengan segenggam tanaman dari semak yang tumbuh di dekat persembunyiannya lalu memukul Hunter yang berada di sekitarnya dengan tinju kosong. Dalam dua detik, Hunter yang terkena pukulan Min jatuh seketika.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Hunter-Hunter itu tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, seperempat dari jumlah Hunter yang menghadang mereka tiba-tiba tumbang. "U-Know, cepat lari dan selamatkan teman-teman kita!"

U-Know terdiam. Tak percaya dengan keberanian adiknya.

"PERGGIIIIIIII!" dengan tangan kiri yang bebas; tak memegang atau mencengkram apapun, Min mendorong U-Know sekuat tenaga. "Setelah menyelamatkan teman-teman kita, datanglah lagi dan selamatkan aku!"

U-Know dan Min saling memandang dalam suasana genting.

U-Know mengangguk tegas, lalu menyeret teman-temannya dengan langkah terseok. "AYO PERGI!" dan meninggalkan Min seorang diri di sana.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Pak Tua Shaggy membuyarkan lamunan Min. "Kau bocah pemberani!" irisnya yang tajam memandang tangan kanan Min yang kini telah membiru. "Kau menggunakan tanaman _Hemofilia_ untuk menyerang anak buahku," tatapannya tak berubah, memandang Min dengan tatapan penasaran. "Entah kau bodoh, atau anak yang kelewat berani," ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Min. "Dengan menyentuhnya saja racunnya akan menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuh. Dan kau yang sudah menyentuhnya selama beberapa menit, pasti akan kehilangan tangan kananmu," Min tidak bodoh. Dia tidak ingin membahayakan dirinya selama ini karena ia tahu apa resiko dari segala tindak tanduknya. Berbeda dengan U-Know yang selalu bersikap secara spontan. Min anak yang pintar. Min hanya tak ingin repot. Min sudah tahu apa akibatnya, Min sudah tahu.

Tapi… Min tak bisa membiarkan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki mati di depannya.

Satu tangan tak bernilai apa-apa jika dibandingkan nyawa U-Know.

"Mata merah…" Pak Tua Shaggy memegang muka Min dengan paksa. "Sangat langka," ia menolehkan muka Min ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Aku juga menginginkanmu, walau tak sebesar keinginanku pada kakakmu."

"Maukah kau melepaskan anak itu?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan satu arah mereka.

"UUUWWWOOOO! ITU ZACK!"

"Hahaha… ternyata kau datang juga Zack!" Mondas tertawa puas, lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Zack. "Pertarungan kita belum selesai. Aku menginginkan kepalamu!"

"…" Zack sunyi dalam menanggapi perkataan Mondas. "Aku akan menyerahkan diriku jika kalian mau melepaskan semua penduduk di sini."

"Baiklah," Shaggy menyetujui permintaan Zack. Zack tersenyum lega setelah mendengar jawaban Shaggy. Dari yang ia tahu, Shaggy adalah orang yang tepat janji.

"HUAHAHAHAHA! Ternyata benar, kau adalah orang yang lemah!" Mondas melayangkan senyum kecut. "Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi kuat kalau kau masih peduli pada orang lain. Semuanya, SERANG DIIIIAAAAA!"

"YYOOOSSSSSHHHHHH!"

Serempak, semua Hunter yang ada di sana menyerbu Zack.

"ZZZAAAACCCCKKKKK!" teriakan memilukan Min tercampur dengan teriakan penuh konfrontasi adu kekuatan dan pengeksekusian diri.

"Aku akan mengampuni semua nyawa penghuni pulau ini, tapi tidak dengan dua anak yang sudah berunjuk di depanku!" suara Shaggy membahana menyentak kesadaran Zack. Hingga rencana terakhir pun ia lancarkan.

"KEN, BAKAMA, SELAMATKAN MIN!"

Secepat kilat dua makhluk berbeda dunia keluar dari tanah. Panas sinar matahari membuat luka-luka mereka semakin terkuak dan membakar mereka secara konstan. Meskipun tahu resiko menampakkan diri ketika sinar matahari terik, namun mereka tetap maju untuk menyelamatkan Min.

"SUNGMINIIIEEEE!" U-Know yang mendengar teriakan Shaggy terkalapkan dan maju menerobos semua musuhnya. Ia harus menyelamatkan Min!

Namun di tengah pertarungan, Zack meneriakkan kalimat lain.

"MIIINNN, TAHUKAH KAU?" Min terdiam mendengar panggilan Zack. "YUL YANG SELAMA INI AKU CERITAKAN PADAMU…" ia berhenti sejenak untuk menghalau serangan yang datang dari sikut kirinya, lalu kembali meneruskan kata-katanya. "DIA ADALAH… SEEKOR NAGAAAAAA!"

DEG!

Mata Min spontan langsung berbinar di tengah tangisan dan isakkannya.

"Anak itu," Shaggy langsung memberi isyarat kepada Iklima, seorang wanita Hunter di sisinya untuk menangkap U-Know tanpa keributan.

Iklima mengangguk, lalu memisahkan diri dari pasukan Shaggy dan berlari layaknya seorang ninja untuk menghampiri U-Know. Ketika jarak mereka tinggal lima meter lagi, ketika perhatian U-Know teralihkan untuk segera menyelamatkan Min, Iklima mengembuskan sebuah bubuk hitam dari telapak tangannya. "_Posisson Attack_!"

BRUK!

Dalam sekejap, tubuh U-Know ambruk seketika.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunters<strong>

**In 2nd Episode**

"Uhhh…" manik merah itu akhirnya terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap cepat, lalu tergesek oleh sapuan jemari tangan sang pemilik. "U-Know… Zack…" kedua atensi itu akhirnya fokus memandang pemandangan sekitarnya. Ia berada di bawah naungan hutan gelap yang berada di sebelah barat pulau Crova. Di hutan terlarang….

"Arrrgghhh~"

Sebuah erangan tiba-tiba terdengar, sontak Min mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara. "Ken… Bakama?" Ken dan Bakama terkapar tak berdaya di sampingnya. Pakaian jirah mereka yang semula berkilat-kilat mewah kini tertutupi warna darah dari tubuh mereka sendiri. Ia akhirnya ingat tentang peristiwa pembantaian di desanya, Zack yang mengorbankan diri, dan U-Know yang berusaha menyelamatkannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" ia segera bergerak menuju Ken dan Bakama.

"Ugghhhh… Min…."

"A-apa yang terjadi? Air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi putih itu. Kumohon, tolong beritahu aku apa yang terjadi."

Dengan terengah, Bakama pun menceritakan bahwa setelah mereka menyerbu langsung ke arah Shaggy dan bertarung dengan banteng-badak itu Zack bertarung dengan gagah melawan ratusan Hunter yang dibawa Shaggy dan Mondas… namun berakhir dengan meninggalnya Zack di tangan Mondas. Mondas hendak memisahkan kepala Zack dan membawa pulang kepalanya sebagai bukti bahwa dia yang sudah menghabisi Zack, namun dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, setelah membawa Min ke tempat yang aman, Ken dan Bakama kembali dan melarikan tubuh Zack. Dengan penuh penyesalan mereka berkata, bahwa mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan U-Know.

"Hiks…" air mata itu kini tumpah ruah membasahi pipinya tanpa ragu. Ingus keluar dari hidungnya dan pandangan matanya meremang karena racun yang memakan tangannya. "Sekarang… dimana… Zack?" Ken mengangkat sayapnya, lalu menunjuk pada diri Min sendiri.

"Dia… sudah dikuburkan, di belakangmu."

DEG!

Ketika Min menolehkan pandangannya, sebuah gundukan terlihat menonjol dari alas tanah. Di sana berdiri pedang yang ditancapkan dengan kuat. Pedang Zack.

Min terisak di depan makam Zack. Zack yang ia kenal selama satu bulan ini adalah Zack yang selalu tertawa dan mendengarkan keluhannya terhadap penduduk pulau yang tak suka pada mereka. Zack selalu terjun dari tebing tinggi bersama U-Know lalu berenang bersama ikan-ikan di Combodi _Lake_. Zack selalu bilang pada U-Know untuk selalu akrab kepada Min dan menjaga Min karena Min adalah anak yang cengeng. Zack selalu meladeni tantangan U-Know untuk adu kuat, adu cepat, atau adu kepintaran, walau harus berakhir dengan kekalahan U-Know. Zack selalu menjadi selimut ketika U-Know dan Min kabur dari rumah pamannya yang membuat Min menangis. Zack selalu… selalu dan selalu berada di sisi mereka.

Tanpa sadar, Zack telah menjadi… orang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka.

"ZZZAAAACCCCKKKKKKKK!" tangisan memilukan Min menggema ke seluruh hutan. Membuat binatang buas menjauh, dan membuat burung-burung terbang tak tentu arah.

"Uhuk!" Bakama hendak menyampaikan sesuatu, namun terganggu oleh rasa sakit yang di deritanya. "Min…" ia berbisik. Min memandang Bakama yang tengah sekarat dengan tatapan sedih. "Zack ingin… kau tetap hidup."

"Bakama…" Min segera berlari mendekat ke arah Bakama.

"Kami senang kau selamat, tapi… kami tak bisa terus menyertaimu. Maaf."

"TIDAK!" Min berteriak sambil berdiri cepat. Ia menggeram dengan tangan yang saling mencengkram kuat dalam kepalan. "Aku… sudah kehilangan Zack dan U-Know, aku…" ia memandang Ken dan Bakama yang tengah mengembuskan napas-napas terakhirnya dengan pandangan nanar. "AKU TAK INGIN KEHILANGAN SIAPAPUN !"

Srrraaaakkkkk!

Yang terdengar, hanya embusan angin malam.

"Kami… sudah hidup terlalu lama, sekarang waktu kami untuk beristirahat."

"TIDAK!" Min menepis ucapan Ken. "TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! Pasti ada cara untuk menyelamatkan kalian! PASTI ADA!" ia menggigit bibirnya. "KATAKAN! KATAKAN PADAKU BAGAIMANA CARANYA!"

Ken dan Bakama saling berpandangan dalam sakitnya. "Tapi cara itu akan mengambil sisa umurmu..." rintih Bakama.

"TIDAK APA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Ken dan Bakama terkesiap oleh Min. "Sungguh… tak apa?"

"TAK APA!"

"Kau akan kehilangan… sepuluh tahun dari sisa hidupmu, untuk salah satu dari kami."

"AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN KALIAN BERDUA, WALAU AKU HARUS KEHILANGAN SEMUA SISA UMURKU!"

"Tapi, Min…."

"AKU TAK PEEEDDDUUULLLLIIII SSSIIIAAAALLLLLAAAANNNNNNN!" Min akhirnya jatuh dalam duduknya. Kedua tangannya menyilang menutupi mukanya yang tersedan keras.

Min yang selama ini selalu bersikap sopan, selalu menyebut siapapun dengan sebutan _Tuan _dan_ Nyonya_, selalu tersenyum ramah, selalu bersedia membantu, selalu menunduk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, kini berteriak kata-kata umpatan?

"Kalau begitu…" dengan susah payah Ken bangun dari tidurnya. "Biarkan kami meminum darahmu."

Min memandang Ken tanpa berkedip. Setelah itu ia mengambil anak panah Ken, dan menyayatkannya pada tangannya sendiri. "Minumlah," ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Ken. "Kalau darahku bisa menyelamatkan kalian, aku mohon, minumlah."

Tanpa kata-kata, Ken dan Bakama beringsut mendekati Min. Lalu secara bergantian menghisap darah Min dalam diam.

SRRAAAAKKKKKK!

Seketika, hutan dan seisinya menjerit—serempak; angin berembus dengan ganas, dedaunan menggila, binatang mengaum ke arah bulan, air tiba-tiba mengalir cepat dan membentuk pusaran, dan tanah bergetar dasyat.

Ken dan Bakama… kini berlutut di hadapan Min.

"Perjanjian… telah dibuat," Ken berucap.

"Kami akan mengabdikan seluruh hidup kami kepada Tuan kami," kali ini berganti Ken yang mengikrarkan janji.

Jantung Min berdegup cepat sekali. Tak mengerti mengapa Ken dan Bakama bisa pulih begitu cepat, tak mengerti mengapa tangan birunya yang terkena racun kini telah ternetralkan, tak mengerti dengan semua yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Kami sekarang mengabdikan diri… sebagai _Guard_ Anda, Pimpinan."

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Sekali lagi, saya SANGAT menikmati menulis fic bergenre Adventure :3 nyaannn~ Hohoho…

Spoiler chapter selanjutnya :

Min berlatih di pulau Crova bersama Ken dan Bakama untuk menjadi seorang Grogocontrol!

* * *

><p>Special Thanks :<p>

**k**angkyumi, **F**anboyRaka, **K**iri Devil, **L**eeyasmin, **c**uneh, **E**vilBungsu KyuminBaby137 gak login, **W**ho I Am, **Y**ayaa, **Y**ukihyemi, **C**ristina gmn, **N**oName


	3. Start Petualangan dimulai!

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**The Hunters**

**Nurama Nurmala©201****2**

**Adventure, Fantasy**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**Inspirational Thing : One Piece, Hunter x Hunter**

**The Hunters in 3****rd**** Episode is ****Totally Reserved**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode sebelumnya…<strong>_

Min memandang Ken tanpa berkedip. Setelah itu ia mengambil anak panah Ken, dan menyayatkannya pada tangannya sendiri. "Minumlah," ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Ken. "Kalau darahku bisa menyelamatkan kalian, aku mohon, minumlah."

Tanpa kata-kata, Ken dan Bakama beringsut mendekati Min. Lalu secara bergantian menghisap darah Min dalam diam.

SRRAAAAKKKKKK!

Seketika, hutan dan seisinya menjerit—serempak; angin berembus dengan ganas, dedaunan menggila, binatang mengaum ke arah bulan, air tiba-tiba mengalir cepat dan membentuk pusaran, dan tanah bergetar dasyat.

Ken dan Bakama… kini berlutut di hadapan Min.

"Perjanjian… telah dibuat," Ken berucap.

"Kami akan mengabdikan seluruh hidup kami kepada Tuan kami," kali ini berganti Ken yang mengikrarkan janji.

Jantung Min berdegup cepat sekali. Tak mengerti mengapa Ken dan Bakama bisa pulih begitu cepat, tak mengerti mengapa tangan birunya yang terkena racun kini telah ternetralkan, tak mengerti dengan semua yang sedang terjadi.

"Kami adalah _Guard_ Anda."

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunters<strong>

**3****rd**** Episode**

"Jadi monster banteng dan badak itu bisa terlihat oleh manusia lainnya?" Ken mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Min. "Aku kira… cuma aku yang bisa melihatnya, sama seperti aku melihat kalian," ia menggaruk pelipisnya pelan.

Untuk menghormati kematian Zack yang sengaja dikorbankan untuknya, maka Min, Ken dan Bakama mengumpulkan bebatuan sungai dan beberapa kuntum bunga dari hutan. Mereka melakukannya semalaman; memberikan diri sendiri waktu, untuk melepaskan Zack.

Saat semuanya selesai, mereka mendoakan Zack sejenak, lalu membuat api unggun tak jauh dari makam Zack berada.

"Monster yang telah mengikat perjanjian dengan seseorang dari dunia manusia, tubuhnya akan terlihat oleh mata manusia biasa dan mereka akan bisa keluar pada siang hari, tak ubahnya seperti manusia biasa."

"Oh…" Min mengangguk paham. "Ah!" ia memekik kaget. "Benar juga, kedua monster itu bisa keluar pada siang hari dan membantu kakek tua itu bertempur," kali ini Bakama yang mengangguk. "Jadi… saat ini kalian adalah _Guard_-ku?"

"Ya."

"Apa perjanjian ini bisa batal?"

"Bisa," Min kaget juga mendengar jawaban Ken yang _to the point_.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Min penasaran. Kedua maniknya bergerak-gerak lincah.

Srrreeettt!

Jari telunjuk Ken melayang menuju Min, "Dengan membunuhmu."

"A-apa?"

"Kalau kau terbunuh, dengan sendirinya, tubuh kami akan menjadi api, dan kami juga akan mati. Maka seketika itu juga perjanjian kita batal."

GLEK!

Min hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan Ken; gugup.

"Dengan kata lain… kalian akan menyertaiku sampai aku mati?" Ken memejamkan iris emasnya, lalu mengangguk takzim.

"Kami juga hanya melayani satu pimpinan saja," kali ini Bakama yang berbicara. "dari sekarang sampai kami mati, Tuan kami hanya kau, Min si manusia."

Iris merah itu kini menatap golekan api dengan pandangan serius. Menurut apa yang disampaikan Ken, U-Know telah dibawa pergi oleh pak Tua Shaggy—yang entah dibawa kemana. Satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah menyelamatkan U-Know, lalu hidup bersama-sama lagi. Hanya itu.

"Ken, Bakama," suara kecilnya kini begetar penuh ambisi. "Kalian bilang, kalian akan selalu menyertaiku 'kan?"

Ken dan Bakama saling berpandangan, lalu tak lama mereka pun memberi jawaban. "Ya."

"Jika aku menempuh bahaya, apa kalian tak keberatan?"

"Kami akan melindungi Tuan kami."

"Jika aku berbuat bodoh, kalian akan kesal?"

"Kami akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Dan jika aku… ingin pergi menyelamatkan U-Know…" ia sedikit memberi jeda. "kalian akan ikut?"

Sejenak Ken dan Bakama kembali saling berpandangan dengan tatapan heran. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua pun menyungging senyum. "Tentu kami akan ikut!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunters<strong>

**3****rd**** Episode**

_**Sepuluh tahun kemudian….**_

"_Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan U-Know dengan dirimu yang sekarang, Min."_

"_Ya, kau hanya akan membayahakan dirimu sendiri."_

"_Di luaran sana, banyak sekali manusia-manusia keji bertebaran. Dan yang menjadikan hal itu sangat menyebalkan adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka itu sangat kuat."_

"_Kau melihat sendiri, bahwa Zack yang sangat kuat pun tak bisa mengalahkan Old Man : Shaggy the Shadow dan Mondas Ishilk. Kau… harus lebih kuat dari mereka!"_

"Hahahaha… sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kita mengatakan hal itu pada Min."

"Ya," Ken mananggapi. "Dan tak kusangka, perkembangannya malah menjadi sejauh ini."

Mereka berdua; Ken dan Bakama tengah terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Bakama kembali menenggak sake yang ada di botolnya entah untuk yang keberapa puluh kali hari ini, sedangkan Ken mengedarkan iris emasnya menuju surat kabar yang baru saja ia dapatkan pagi ini dari Scova _Village_.

Angin masih berembus damai, riak air bermain secara beraturan dan dedaunan bermanja-manja pada setiap bisikan angin dan terpaan sinar matahari.

Tep…

Tep…

Tep…

Dari kejauhan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara jejak kaki perlahan.

"Ah, dia sudah kembali rupanya," racau Bakama di tengah tenggakkannya yang sudah tak terhitung. Ken segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang baru saja datang dari balik hutan menuju mereka yang menunggu di bibir danau.

"Tumben kau kembali secepat ini, Min."

Sosok berambut panjang sepanjang paha itu pun memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Ihihihi… mereka semua langsung mengaku kalah."

Sosok itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju pohon tempat beruang dan elang raksasa itu berteduh. "Apa di surat kabar yang kau bawa ada berita tentang U-Know, Ken?" Ken menoleh kepada Min, lalu menyodorkan surat kabar yang baru saja ia baca.

Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya Min menahan pertemuan dengan U-Know, itu semua karena permintaan Ken. Ken minta agar Min melatih diri dulu agar siap menghadapi keganasan dunia luar. Lalu, ketika ia telah siap, maka ia boleh mencari U-Know. Dan Min menyanggupinya. Ia tahu konsekuensinya, ia tidak takut, ia hanya tidak ingin mati konyol karena tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa untuk petualangannya.

Namun, ada sebuah kejadian lain yang membuat ketiga orang itu tersentak kaget. Yaitu… Ken yang pada awalnya hanya ingin mengentaskan keingintahuannya (Ken adalah seekor burung elang yang senang mengikuti perkembangan dunia dari membaca surat kabar), malah menemukan berita tentang U-Know di surat kabar yang diterbitkan pemerintah secara resmi.

Saat U-Know muncul di surat kabar, usianya barulah mencapai 14 tahun. Ia diberitakan telah menjadi _Bounty_ Hunter (sebuah profesi di mana Hunter memburu Hunter lain yang telah memiliki harga buruan) dan berhasil menangkap seorang Poisson Hunter (Hunter yang memburu racun-racun berbahaya termasuk limbah kimiawi dari perusahaan pemerintah) yang berharga 5.000.000 Luey; Assopha ga Shamir. Saat membaca surat kabar tersebut… Ken langsung tahu bahwa U-Know telah bebas dari Pak Tua Shaggy.

Min yang baru 10 tahun saat itu bingung dengan berita yang dibacanya.

Maksudnya, jika U-Know telah berhasil lolos dari Pak Tua Shaggy, kenapa U-Know tidak lekas kembali ke pulau Crova? Ke desa Momoko? Ke tempat Min berada?

Kebingungan itu lalu dijawab oleh Ken.

Pulau Crova; tempat desa Momoko berada ternyata dilindungi oleh sebuah medan kekuatan yang berasal dari dunia monster; _Retrieve the Death_. Mantra itu melindungi pulau dan menolak semua pihak yang ingin memasuki pulau Crova. Jika ia manusia, maka manusia itu akan langsung meledak di perbatasan pulau, yaitu setengah kilometer dari pantai Crova. Satu-satunya yang bisa memasuki pulau adalah dengan membuka gerbangnya lewat dua titik; udara dan utara pulau oleh minimal dua monster yang punya kekuatan besar. Namun, monster-monster itu pun tidak akan hidup lama setelah menginjakkan kakinya di Crova. Empat jam keberadaannya di pulau Crova akan membuat mereka mati dengan luka biru lebam di seluruh tubuh mereka.

Jadi, jawaban dari kebingungan Min adalah… _bukan U-Know yang tak ingin kembali. Namun U-Know yang tak bisa kembali._

Bakama menambahkan, mungkin alasan U-Know menjadi _Bounty_ Hunter adalah untuk mencari tahu jalan masuk ke pulau Crova dan juga salah satu cara bertahan hidup di dunia yang berbahaya.

Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, memang itulah satu-satunya jalan agar U-Know bisa kembali. Dengan mencari seorang Hunter lain yang punya akses atau informasi dengan dunia monster, lalu menggunakan monster milik seorang Grogocontrol dan menerobos pertahanan pulau ini agar bisa menemui Min.

Tapi… bagaimanakah reaksi Min saat mendengar itu?

Dia…

Menangis.

…

…

…

"Aku sangat bersyukur bahwa U-Know baik-baik saja… aku sangat bersyukur, ia baik-baik saja," itulah yang ia katakan selama seharian penuh sambil memeluk surat kabar erat-erat di dadanya. Sedangkan saat itu mukanya bengkak dan tangannya penuh sayatan benda tajam. Ia tengah melakukan latihan bersama Bakama kala itu.

Dan ketika Ken bertanya mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan Min setelah mengetahui keadaan U-Know, dengan mata berbinar penuh harapan dan dengan surat kabar yang masih erat dalam dekapannya ia berkata, "Kalau U-Know tidak bisa menemui kita, kita saja yang pergi menemui dia!"

Ken dan Bakama… kembali saling berpandangan, lalu menukar senyum maklum. _Ya, memang seperti itulah Min kita._

"Oi, Min," panggilan dari suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunan Ken. "Dengan rambut sepanjang itu, kau jadi seperti anak perempuan saja, kau tidak ingin memotongnya?"

"Ini?" Min memegangi rambut hitam lurusnya yang tertiup semilir angin dari selatan, lalu ia kembali melayangkan tawa pertentangan. "Ini adalah sebuah tanda," ia lalu mengulum senyum.

Ya, setelah kepergian Zack dan menghilangnya U-Know, Min tidak pernah memotong rambutnya lagi. Selama sepuluh tahun. Itu menjadi semacam pengingat, tentang sudah berapa lama peristiwa itu terjadi, dan sudah berapa lama Min menunggu di pulau Crova.

"Di tambah tubuhmu yang pendek, kau makin mirip wanita Min," tawa Bakama langsung menggelegar setelah melontarkan celotehan itu. Namun Min kita yang baik hati, malah ikut tertawa dengan Bakama.

"Kau juga, dengan tubuh sebesar ini kau malah mirip beruang raksasa, hahaha…."

"Bodoh, aku memang beruang raksasa! Hahaha…" Ken tersenyum memandang dua orang bodoh yang tengah bertukar canda.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunters<strong>

**3****rd**** Episode**

"Kau sudah siap, Min?" Min mengangguk pasti. Hari ini, ia akan pergi meninggalkan pulau Crova.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ada sekelompok Hunter yang membantai penduduk Momoko _Village_, namun, berkat perjuangan Min dan U-Know, beberapa anak yang saat itu seharusnya mati malah terselamatkan. Dan berkat pengorbanan Zack; seseorang yang asing di antara mereka, maka nyawa penduduk Momoko yang tersisa mendapatkan pengampunan dari si pembantai.

Setelah kejadian itu Min jadi semakin dekat dengan para penduduk Momoko _Village, _terlebih ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa U-Know; satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengan Min telah diculik oleh para Hunter, mereka jadi menyayangi Min seperti anak dan saudara mereka sendiri.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun ya, Ken, Bakama," seorang kakek tua memisahkan diri dari kumpulan penduduk yang hendak mengantarkan kepergian Min. Ken dan Bakama lantas menoleh ke arah pria tua itu. Dia adalah Georgeus Shakky, kepala desa Momoko. "Kalian sudah menjadi bagian dari desa ini, sangat disayangkan kalian akan pergi dari pulau ini," ya, wujud Ken dan Bakama memang sudah bisa diekspos oleh mata orang-orang awam setelah melakukan perjanjian dengan Min. Di tengah suasana haru yang melingkupi desa itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Min tiba-tiba kembali ke desa dengan dikawal dua makhluk raksasa di samping kiri dan kanannya. Separuh dari penduduk yang selamat langsung masuk ke rumah dan menutup rapat-rapat pintu rumah mereka, sedangkan segelintir orang yang berani mengokang senjata dan mengajak mereka bicara.

Menanggapi reaksi penduduk yang dilimbungi perasaan bingung, Min hanya tersenyum dan memperkenalkan Ken dan Bakama sebagai temannya._ Temannya_. Teman? Ken dan Bakama awalnya tersentak ketika mendengar penuturan Min tentang diri mereka. Selama ini mereka dikenal dengan sebutan monster, alat perang, makhluk menjijikan, makhluk menyeramkan dan sebuah ancaman. Namun, anak 6 tahun yang masih polos itu malah memperkenalkan dua senjata bertempur itu sebagai teman?

Min kita memang baik.

Senyum haru selalu tertuju padamu, Min yang tersayang.

"Ya, kami akan sangat merindukan desa ini," dengan tawanya yang khas, Bakama menanggapi ucapan kepala desa dengan sebuah kalimat ringan, namun tentu sarat akan makna.

"Kami juga akan sangat merindukan kalian…" seorang anak kecil berlari mendekati Bakama lalu memeluk sebelah kakinya yang tetap kebesaran dengan erat.

"Chris…" dengan tangan kanannya yang berukuran 10 kali lipat dari tangan orang dewasa, Bakama mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis mungil itu. "Kau harus jaga diri baik-baik," Chris mengangguk, lalu larut dalam tangis. Min hanya bisa melihat adegan itu.

"Kau tidak sedih Min?" Min menggelengkan kepalanya; menjawab pertanyaan Ken.

"Setiap pertemuan, pasti memiliki perpisahan. Dan aku yakin tidak semua perpisahan itu buruk. Perpisahan adalah awal… dimana perjuangan akan dimulai," Ken menyunggingkan sebuah senyum bangga mendengar penuturan Min.

"Bagus. Pemimpin kami, haruslah orang yang kuat pendiriannya seperti itu," Min mengangguk, lalu menyeringai lebar. Sementara Bakama yang notabene lebih akrab dengan para penduduk melebihi Ken sedang berpamitan kepada para penduduk Momoko satu per satu, Ken berbicara pelan kepada Min sambil merogoh kantung di balik baju jirah _silver-_nya. "Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu," Min menatap Ken dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Apa?" Ken pun menyodorkan sebuah kalung berwarna senada dengan baju jirahnya; yaitu perak. "Kalung ini…."

"Ya, itu kalung Zack," Min tertegun memandang kalung yang sekarang berada dalam telutan jemari tangannya. "Sebelum kami mengubur mayat Zack, aku mengambilnya," kembali, Min hanya terdiam. "Itu disebut Zoid, sebuah alat pengangkut _Guard_. Di dunia manusia, Zoid lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _weapon_ untuk para Grogocontrol."

"EEEHHH?"

"Kalau kami berjalan di belakangmu, memang apa yang akan orang pikirkan tentangmu?"

"Um…" Min terlihat berpikir. "Aku seperti orang aneh."

"Hhhh…" Ken mengembuskan napas berat setelah mendengar perkataan Min. "Kau terlalu polos, Min."

"Memangnya kenapa? Beritahu aku Ken."

Ken kembali mengalihkan atensinya kepada sang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan bermata merah padam; Min. "Kalau Hunter; atau dalam hal ini orang yang berkaitan dengan Hunter melihatmu dikawal oleh kami berdua, maka identitasmu sebagai Grogocontrol akan ketahuan. Dan dari yang aku baca dari surat kabar, pemerintah kali ini telah menggalakkan sebuah sistem yang menentang Grogocontrol," Min mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Meskipun seseorang tidak melakukan apa-apa, meski tidak membahayakan pemerintah, namun jika ia adalah seorang Grogocontrol, maka kepalanya… dihargai 20.000.000 Luey."

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh?"

"Dengan membuka identitasmu di dunia luar, maka orang-orang akan berbondong-bondong datang untuk menangkapmu."

GLEK!

"Karena itulah… kau memerlukan Zoid ini," atensi merah Min kini kembali menjarah kalung perak di genggamannya. "Untuk mengidentifikasi pemilik baru Zoid, kamu harus melumuri bandul kalung itu dengan darahmu sendiri."

Min menatap kalung itu sejenak, lalu tanpa ragu merentangkan jari telunjuknya ke udara. Setelah itu ia menyentuh tangan kirinya dengan telunjuk itu lalu menarik garis vertikal dengan mudah. Seketika… darah segar keluar dari luka lurus membentang yang disebabkan oleh jari telunjuk Min.

Min tak membuang waktu, ia segera mengais kembali kalung yang ia simpan di atas tasnya, lalu menggenggamnya erat dengan tangan kiri yang masih berlumuran darah. "Seperti ini?"

Ken mengangguk. "Setelah itu, cium bandul kalung itu dengan bibirmu," Min melaksanakan apa yang disuruh oleh Ken. Sebuah kecupan lembut, mendarat di permukaan bandul yang sekarang berlumuran darah. Sontak, semua darah Min yang menutupi bandul itu kini terserap ke dalam kalung.

"Kini Zoidmu sudah bisa digunakan," Min menatap Zoid-nya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Setiap Zoid biasanya dibuat untuk menampung dua monster saja. Kau lihat bandul bulat yang dikelilingi empat sulur perak ini?"

"Iya."

"Jika kau menggunakan kombinasi, putar sulur satu ke arah kiri 2 cm dan sulur empat ke bawah 3 cm, maka gerbang pertama; tempat monster buas akan terbuka. Itu adalah gerbang untuk Bakama," Min mengangguk mendengarkan. "Jika kau putar sulur tiga dengan sudut 360 derajat, maka gerbang untuk monster angin, yaitu aku akan terbuka."

"Hm."

"Cara memanggil kami masuk dan mengeluarkan kami sama. Kau mengerti?"

"Iya."

Ken mangangguk, lalu mengelus rambut panjang Min perlahan. Iris emasnya kini terlihat mendayu, digerus oleh pemandangan langit yang sangat cerah dan gerombolan burung yang tengah terbang dalam kelompok. Paruh emas Ken pun akhirnya kembali berucap, "Sepertinya…" Ken mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah langit. "_Guard_ Zack adalah seorang monster angina, Yul," Min menatap Ken intens. Dadanya kembali bergemuruh cepat. "Aku rasa… Yul mungkin adalah seekor naga angin. Klan terkuat, dari semua monster angin."

DEG!

"Ken…" nada suara Min kini berubah drastis. Tidak seceria sebelumnya, tidak bersemangat seperti sebelumnya. "Katamu, kalau pimpinannya mati, maka… _Guard_-nya pun…."

"Ya, Yul sudah mati," bulir-bulir air mata mulai menyesaki sudut mata Min.

"Aku sudah selesai berpamitan," Bakama tiba-tiba mendekat menuju Min dan Ken. "Kalian sedang apa?" Min menggeleng tegas, lalu mengusap air mata yang hendak jatuh itu.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa, Bakama."

Bakama menautkan alisnya; aneh memandang Min. Namun perasaan itu segera ia tepis, toh ia bisa bertanya pada Ken nanti. "Oi, Ken. Apa kau sudah menjelaskan cara memakai Zoid pada Min?" Ken mengangguk.

"Sudah."

"Hahaha… bagus! Min," Min menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Bakama. "Kita akan keluar dari pulau ini dengan menaiki Ken. Masukan aku pada Zoid agar tak menambah beban Ken."

"Um!" tanpa ragu Min langsung melingkarkan kalung peninggalan Zack itu di lehernya, lalu memutar sulur perak itu sesuai dengan intruksi yang diberikan Ken. Seketika, sebuah cahaya cokelat keluar dari kalung dan membalut tubuh Bakama. Bakama yang sadar akan segera terpanggil langsung menghadap ke arah penduduk Momoko, lalu melambaikan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia lenyap dari pandangan.

Semua mata, terkesima. Termasuk Min sendiri.

"Ee-eh? Ba-Bakama sudah berada di dalam sini?" Min berteriak tak percaya.

"Ya," Ken mengangguk lalu berbalik membelakangi Min. Tak membuang waktu, Ken segera merentangkan keempat sayapnya. "Ayo kita pergi, Min."

"Um!" Min kembali mengangguk, lalu memandang wajah penduduk Momoko dengan haru. Banyak di antara mereka tersedu dan menangis, namun banyak juga yang gembira melihat Min yang bersemangat menyongsong keingiannya untuk bertemu dengan sang kakak.

"MIN, SEMOGA KAU BISA CEPAT BERTEMU DENGAN U-KNOW!" beberapa dari mereka berteriak, sementara yang lainnya meneriakkan agar Min selalu menjaga diri baik-baik. Di tengah teriakkan perpisahan itu, Ken segera mengepakkan sayapnya. Perlahan… kakinya pun beranjak meninggalkan tanah pijakan.

"BAIKLAH SEMUANYA, JAGA DIRI KALIAN BAIK-BAAAAIIIIIKKKKK!" dengan semangat Min melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah para penduduk Momoko yang sudah mulai tak terlihat dari atas. Ken, Bakama dan Min, sudah mulai meninggalkan pulau Crova.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunters<strong>

**3****rd**** Episode**

"WWUUUUAAAHHHH! Ini pertama kalinya aku terbang setinggi ini!" Min merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil berdiri di punggung Ken. "Kita sudah benar-benar keluar dari desa Momoko ya?"

"Begitulah."

"Kita akan kemana Ken?"

"Ke D'Grey _City_, tempat pertama U-Know menampakkan dirinya."

"Ah, mungkin di sana ada informasi mengenai U-Know ya? Dia 'kan menangkap Poisson Hunter itu di sana."

"Iya."

"WHUUUAAAHHH!" Min kembali berteriak dengan gembira. "Tak kusangka… dunia ini ternyata LUAS SEKALLLIIIIIIIII!"

"Hehehe…" Ken hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan Min.

Ya, ini adalah kali pertama Min meninggalkan pulau Crova. Selama tujuh belas tahun ini, Min hidup terkekang di pulau Crova, tanpa pernah melihat dunia luar sekali pun. Sebenarnya dengan dihancurkannya daerah _Retrieve the Death_ oleh Pak Tua Shaggy, pulau Crova seharusnya bisa diakses oleh dunia luar. Namun, tak seperti yang mereka duga, mantra _Retrieve the Death_ yang melindungi pulau Crova ternyata memiliki proses _healing_ dan memperbaiki kerusakan mantra selama setengah tahun. Ken dan Bakama yakin, mantra itu dibuat bukan oleh monster sembarangan. Karena _Retrieve the Death_ yang biasanya tidak akan bisa memperbaiki diri sendiri setelah dihancurkan. Yang memasang mantra pelindung di pulau Crova masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

"Whuuuaaahhh! Pulau apa itu? Ke-kenapa besar sekali pulaunya?" Min terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sebuah pulau yang berukuran beratus-ratus kali lipat lebih besar dari pulau Crova.

"Ini adalah Vesta _island_. Ada lebih dari 20 desa dan 40 kota besar di sini. D'Grey City adalah salah satu kota besar yang berada di utara pulau."

"BHHUUUAAAHH! Aku tak percaya ini! BESAR SEKAAALLLIIIII!"

"Hehehehe… kita akan mendarat di bukit pantai Cassele. Di sana cukup sepi, tak akan ada orang yang melihat kita turun."

"Oke!"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Min, Ken segera menuju sebuah wilayah di sebelah utara pantai Cassele lalu mengepakkan sayapnya perlahan.

Tep!

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Um!"

"Sebelum ada orang yang melihat, kau bisa memasukkanku pada Zoid sekarang," Min kembali mengangguk, lalu memutar sulur empat dengan lingkaran penuh. Seketika, cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Ken, dan lambat laun, tubuh Ken pun mulai tersedot masuk ke dalam Zoid.

Min ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan Ken dalam perjalanan tadi. Ada dua hal yang disampaikan oleh Ken. Yang pertama… jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu bahwa kalung yang dikenakan Min adalah sebuah Zoid. Zoid adalah benda langka di dunia manusia. Rantai yang digunakan sebagai tali adalah rantai dari batu laut dunia monster, yang untuk mendapatkan batu itu seseorang harus bertarung dengan monster laut raksasa sebesar gunung. Dan bandul itu, berasal dari ginjal seorang monster setia, abdi kerajaan iblis merah yang telah meninggal beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Jika Zoid dikenakan harga dengan harga dunia manusia, maka harga sebuah Zoid adalah… 200.000.000 Luey. Angka itu sangat mencengangkan, dimana biaya untuk makan sehari-hari hanyalah 10 luey, dan jika kau mau membeli sebuah kondominium megah, kau hanya perlu mengeluarkan 1.500.000 luey. Bayangkan, siapa yang tidak akan tergiur setelah melihat seseorang berjalan-jalan dengan Zoid di tubuh mereka? Pemilik Zoid itu, pasti akan segera celaka.

Lalu hal penting yang kedua adalah… Min harus bertanya di berbagai pusat informasi mengenai Hunter untuk menanyakan tentang U-Know. Biasanya di sebuah kota dan desa dilengkapi dengan sarana pusat informasi Hunter. Jadi seharunya tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan informasi mengenai U-Know.

"APA? Harga informasi untuk _Bounty_ Hunter U-Know adalah 1.000.000 luey?" Min terkaget-kaget sendiri setelah mendengar petugas pusat informasi itu bertanya (U-Know adalah seorang _Bounty_ Hunter/Pemburu Hunter lain dengan nama '_Bounty_ Hunter U-Know').

"Kenapa terkejut? Seseorang dengan harga buronan 100.000.000 Luey tentunya memiliki informasi yang sangat berharga. Itu bayaran yang setimpal," petugas itu berkilah dengan mudah sementara tangan kirinya mengibas-ngibas pelan.

Min sudah berjalan selama dua hari untuk sampai ke pusat informasi Hunter terdekat. Bekal makanan yang diberikan penduduk desa Momoko pun sudah menipis, hanya tinggal beberapa puluh ribu luey; yang belum sekalipun digunakan berada di kantung celananya.

"Ta-tapi… aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu…"

"Hhhh…" petugas wanita itu mendesah perlahan. "Untuk apa kau memerlukan informasi mengenai U-Know? Hm?"

"A-aku…" Min tidak boleh bilang bahwa ia adalah adik dari U-Know, Ken bisa marah dan dirinya juga bisa celaka.

"Hhh… pulanglah dan belajar. Kau ini masih sekolah 'kan?"

"…" Min terdiam mendengar ocehan wanita yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu, lalu berjalan pelan tak tentu arah menuju sebuah gang sempit di kawasan yang jarang dilewati penduduk.

Di tempat sepi dan gelap itu, ia mengeluarkan Ken dan Bakama.

"Mahal sekali! Kenapa untuk mengetahui informasi tentang kakaknya sendiri saja Min harus membayar sedemikian mahal?" Bakama bersungut-sungut kesal, sementara Ken menopang dagu—tengah berpikir.

"Memang aku sudah mengira bahwa dalam mendapatkan akses informasi, kita akan mengeluarkan biaya. Tapi tak pernah kusangka bahwa biaya yang diperlukan sebesar itu."

"Iya… U-Know sudah menjadi orang yang sangat hebat sekarang."

"Hm…" mereka bertiga kompak terdiam.

"Min," Min menoleh perlahan; menanggapi panggilan Ken. "Apa kau ingat, berapa jumlah Hunter yang datang ke desa Momoko sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

"E-eh?"

"Berapa?" Ken mempertegas pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu… soalnya banyak sekali."

"Nah, kau sudah sadar 'kan?" Min tak mengerti dengan perkataan Ken, begitu juga Bakama.

"Apa sih yang mau kau sampaikan?" Bakama menyolot tak sabar.

"Hm… dimana-mana akan kau temui, bahwa Hunter selalu bergerak dalam kelompok, walau ada juga Hunter yang beraksi sendirian. Namun pengaruh dari Hunter yang beraksi sendirian tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Hunter yang beraksi dalam kelompok. Seperti halnya _Easy Wing_, kelompok Hunter yang dibentuk oleh Zack."

"Lalu?" Min masih terperangah tak mengerti.

"Aku pikir, kita bisa saja bergerak sendirian, namun sepertinya, kita membutuhkan bantuan."

"Bantuan?"

"Ya," Ken memandang Min dengan sorot mata tajam—serius. "Setidaknya, kau butuh Informan Hunter, Poisson Hunter, dan Treasure Hunter. Kau… harus membentuk kelompok Hunter-mu sendiri."

BRRAAAAKKK!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara dari luar gang. Itu adalah suara bantingan pintu yang disusul oleh jatuhnya seseorang.

"KURANG AJAR! AKU ADALAH ZACK _THE SILVER HEAD_, AKU ADALAH SEORANG GROGOCONTROL! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELEMPARKANKU KELUAR RESTORAN!"

"Zack?" Min berucap bingung sementara Ken dan Bakama saling berpandangan tak mengerti. Dengan cepat Min memanggil kembali Ken dan Bakama ke dalam Zoid-nya, lalu bergegas melesak masuk menerobos pagar betis manusia yang ramai melihat peristiwa tersebut.

Seorang pria dengan rambut perak terduduk dengan raut muka kesal menatap seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap menenteng sebuah pedang hitam di pinggangnya.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA ZACK? ZACK ADALAH GROGOCONTROL YANG MEMILIKI _BOUNTY _SEHARGA 423.000.000 LUEY! YA ITU AKU! KAU AKAN MATI JIKA AKU MEMANGGIL MONSTERKU!"

BRUUUUKKK!

Namun orang tinggi yang ia ancam rupanya tidak gentar, ia malah melayangkan tendangan ke pundaknya yang menyebabkan tersungkurnya tubuh itu ke tanah. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu menjerit seketika.

"Zack?" Min menautkan alisnya. "Orang itu tidak terlihat seperti Zack," bisiknya di tengah kerumunan orang yang masih ramai melihat kejadian itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau itu Zack the Silver Head atau siapa. Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu yang sudah menumpahkan sake di hadapanku," ucap lelaki tegap itu penuh penekanan. "Hunter dengan _Bounty_ 423.000.000 Luey, heh? Bagus juga. Akan kubawa kau ke pemerintah dan akan kutukar kau dengan uang!" ia melayangkan pandangan sengit dengan _smirk_ menghias bibirnya tipis.

DEG!

"He-hei… bukannya itu Siwon _the Guardian of Honour_ dengan _Bounty_ 7.500.000 Luey?"

"Eh?"

"I-itu Siwon _the Guardian of Honour _yang selalu beraksi seorang diri?"

"Mustahil…."

Bisik-bisik samar kini mulai terdengar jelas memberitahukan secuil jati diri dari pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap yang tengah mengintimadasi Sang Zack _the Silver Head_ palsu di depannya.

"He…" iris merah itu kini berbinar penuh kekaguman. "_Bounty Hunter, Siwon the Guardian of Honour_?" Min lalu mengembangkan senyum yang lebar. "Menarik sekali~"

**To be Continue :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to :<br>**

**B**unyyMin25 , **K**iri Devil , **Y**ukihyemi , **L**eeyasmin, **W**ho I Am, **i**

Thanks for advice and atention.

That's my pleasure.


	4. Yesung sang Orekel?

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**Head Hunter  
><strong>

**Nurama Nurmala©2012**

**Adventure, Fantasy**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**Inspirational Thing : One Piece, Hunter x Hunter**

**The Hunters in 4th Episode is Totally Reserved**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerita sebelumnya…<strong>_

"Whuuuaaahhh! Pulau apa itu? Ke-kenapa besar sekali pulaunya?" Min terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sebuah pulau yang berukuran beratus-ratus kali lipat lebih besar dari pulau Crova.

"Ini adalah Vesta _island_. Ada lebih dari 20 desa dan 40 kota besar di sini. D'Grey City adalah salah satu kota besar yang berada di utara pulau."

"BHHUUUAAAHH! Aku tak percaya ini! BESAR SEKAAALLLIIIII!"

"Hehehehe… kita akan mendarat di bukit pantai Cassele. Di sana cukup sepi, tak akan ada orang yang melihat kita turun."

"Oke!"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Min, Ken segera menuju sebuah wilayah di sebelah utara pantai Cassele lalu mengepakkan sayapnya perlahan.

Tep!

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Um!"

"Sebelum ada orang yang melihat, kau bisa memasukkanku pada Zoid sekarang," Min kembali mengangguk, lalu memutar sulur empat dengan lingkaran penuh. Seketika, cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Ken, dan lambat laun, tubuh Ken pun mulai tersedot masuk ke dalam Zoid.

Min ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan Ken dalam perjalanan tadi. Ada dua hal yang disampaikan oleh Ken. Yang pertama… jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu bahwa kalung yang dikenakan Min adalah sebuah Zoid. Zoid adalah benda langka di dunia manusia. Rantai yang digunakan sebagai tali adalah rantai dari batu laut dunia monster, yang untuk mendapatkan batu itu seseorang harus bertarung dengan monster laut raksasa sebesar gunung. Dan bandul itu, berasal dari ginjal seorang monster setia, abdi kerajaan iblis merah yang telah meninggal beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Jika Zoid dikenakan harga dengan harga dunia manusia, maka harga sebuah Zoid adalah… 200.000.000 Luey. Angka itu sangat mencengangkan, dimana biaya untuk makan sehari-hari hanyalah 10 luey, dan jika kau mau membeli sebuah kondominium megah, kau hanya perlu mengeluarkan 1.500.000 luey. Bayangkan, siapa yang tidak akan tergiur setelah melihat seseorang berjalan-jalan dengan Zoid di tubuh mereka? Pemilik Zoid itu, pasti akan segera celaka.

Lalu hal penting yang kedua adalah… Min harus bertanya di berbagai pusat informasi mengenai Hunter untuk menanyakan tentang U-Know. Biasanya di sebuah kota dan desa dilengkapi dengan sarana pusat informasi Hunter. Jadi seharunya tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan informasi mengenai U-Know.

"APA?! Harga informasi untuk _Bounty_ Hunter U-Know adalah 1.000.000 luey?" Min terkaget-kaget sendiri setelah mendengar petugas pusat informasi itu bertanya (U-Know adalah seorang _Bounty_ Hunter/Pemburu Hunter lain dengan nama '_Bounty_ Hunter U-Know').

"Kenapa terkejut? Seseorang dengan harga buronan 100.000.000 Luey tentunya memiliki informasi yang sangat berharga. Itu bayaran yang setimpal," petugas itu berkilah dengan mudah sementara tangan kirinya mengibas-ngibas pelan.

Min sudah berjalan selama dua hari untuk sampai ke pusat informasi Hunter terdekat. Bekal makanan yang diberikan penduduk desa Momoko pun sudah menipis, hanya tinggal beberapa puluh ribu luey; yang belum sekalipun digunakan berada di kantung celananya.

"Ta-tapi… aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu…"

"Hhhh…" petugas wanita itu mendesah perlahan. "Untuk apa kau memerlukan informasi mengenai U-Know? Hm?"

"A-aku…" Min tidak boleh bilang bahwa ia adalah adik dari U-Know, Ken bisa marah dan dirinya juga bisa celaka.

"Hhh… pulanglah dan belajar. Kau ini masih sekolah 'kan?"

"…" Min terdiam mendengar ocehan wanita yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu, lalu berjalan pelan tak tentu arah menuju sebuah gang sempit di kawasan yang jarang dilewati penduduk.

Di tempat sepi dan gelap itu, ia mengeluarkan Ken dan Bakama.

"Mahal sekali! Kenapa untuk mengetahui informasi tentang kakaknya sendiri saja Min harus membayar sedemikian mahal?!" Bakama bersungut-sungut kesal, sementara Ken menopang dagu—tengah berpikir.

"Memang aku sudah mengira bahwa dalam mendapatkan akses informasi, kita akan mengeluarkan biaya. Tapi tak pernah kusangka bahwa biaya yang diperlukan sebesar itu."

"Iya… U-Know sudah menjadi orang yang sangat hebat sekarang."

"Hm…" mereka bertiga kompak terdiam.

"Min," Min menoleh perlahan; menanggapi panggilan Ken. "Apa kau ingat, berapa jumlah Hunter yang datang ke desa Momoko sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

"E-eh?"

"Berapa?" Ken mempertegas pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu… soalnya banyak sekali."

"Nah, kau sudah sadar 'kan?" Min tak mengerti dengan perkataan Ken, begitu juga Bakama.

"Apa sih yang mau kau sampaikan?" Bakama menyolot tak sabar.

"Hm… dimana-mana akan kau temui, bahwa Hunter selalu bergerak dalam kelompok, walau ada juga Hunter yang beraksi sendirian. Namun pengaruh dari Hunter yang beraksi sendirian tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Hunter yang beraksi dalam kelompok. Seperti halnya _Easy Wing_, kelompok Hunter yang dibentuk oleh Zack."

"Lalu?" Min masih terperangah tak mengerti.

"Aku pikir, kita bisa saja bergerak sendirian, namun sepertinya kita membutuhkan bantuan."

"Bantuan?"

"Ya," Ken memandang Min dengan sorot mata tajam—serius. "Setidaknya kau butuh Hunter seperti Informan Hunter dan Treasure Hunter. Kau… harus membentuk kelompok Hunter-mu sendiri."

BRRAAAAKKK!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara dari luar gang. Itu adalah suara bantingan pintu yang disusul oleh jatuhnya seseorang.

"KURANG AJAR! AKU ADALAH ZACK _THE SILVER HEAD_, AKU ADALAH SEORANG GROGOCONTROL! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELEMPARKANKU KELUAR RESTORAN!"

"Zack?" Min berucap bingung sementara Ken dan Bakama saling berpandangan tak mengerti. Dengan cepat Min memanggil kembali Ken dan Bakama ke dalam Zoid-nya, lalu bergegas melesak masuk menerobos pagar betis manusia yang ramai melihat peristiwa tersebut.

Seorang pria dengan rambut perak terduduk dengan raut muka kesal menatap seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap menenteng sebuah pedang hitam di pinggangnya.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA ZACK? ZACK ADALAH GROGOCONTROL YANG MEMILIKI _BOUNTY _SEHARGA 423.000.000 LUEY! YA ITU AKU! KAU AKAN MATI JIKA AKU MEMANGGIL MONSTERKU!"

BRUUUUKKK!

Namun orang tinggi yang ia ancam rupanya tidak gentar, ia malah melayangkan tendangan ke pundaknya yang menyebabkan tersungkurnya tubuh itu ke tanah. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu menjerit seketika.

"Zack?" Min menautkan alisnya. "Orang itu tidak terlihat seperti Zack," bisiknya di tengah kerumunan orang yang masih ramai melihat kejadian itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau itu Zack the Silver Head atau siapa. Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu yang sudah menumpahkan sake di hadapanku," ucap lelaki tegap itu penuh penekanan. "Hunter dengan _Bounty_ 423.000.000 Luey, heh? Bagus juga. Akan kubawa kau ke pemerintah dan akan kutukar kau dengan uang!" ia melayangkan pandangan sengit dengan _smirk_ menghias bibirnya tipis.

DEG!

"He-hei… bukannya itu Siwon _the Guardian of Honour_ dengan _Bounty_ 7.500.000 Luey?"

"Eh?"

"I-itu Siwon _the Guardian of Honour _yang selalu beraksi seorang diri?"

"Mustahil…."

Bisik-bisik samar kini mulai terdengar jelas memberitahukan secuil jati diri dari pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap yang tengah mengintimadasi Sang Zack _the Silver Head_ palsu di depannya.

"He…" iris merah itu kini berbinar penuh kekaguman. "_Bounty Hunter, Siwon the Guardian of Honour_?" Min lalu mengembangkan senyum yang lebar. "Menarik sekali~"

* * *

><p><strong>The Lead<strong>

**4th Chapter**

"Jadi… Ken, siapa saja yang harus kita ajak bergabung dalam kelompok kita?"

Sore itu, si kecil Min mendatangi sebuah penginapan kecil yang bertempat di sudut kota. Penginapan itu agak kumuh, terpencil, dan terkesan seperti korban erosi yang tiba-tiba. Pemilik penginapan itu adalah sepasang suami-istri lanjut usia. Beruntungnya, Min hanya harus membayar beberapa luey untuk beberapa malam. Dan lagi… jarang ada orang yang menginap di penginapan kumuh seperti itu, dimana tak ada plafon dan langit-langit yang bersih terawat, tak ada kebisingan, dan yang pasti adalah… tak ada tatapan aneh dari orang-orang sekitar. Kamar yang ditempati Min bahkan dua kali lebih besar dari rumahnya di pulau Crova—yang dinilai sangat sempit hingga Ken dan Bakama dapat keluar dari Zoid dan mendiskusikan rencana mereka secara lebih leluasa.

"Kita urutkan dari yang memiliki prioritas paling tinggi," Ken menggaruk bulu di bawah paruh peraknya. "Kita harus bisa _survive_ dalam dunia Hunter yang semakin mengganas ini, karena itulah kita membutuhkan bantuan dari seorang _Contract Hunter_ agar bisa bergabung dalam kelompok kita."

"_Contract Hunter_? Apa itu?" Min memandang Ken dengan tatapan bingung. Tak heran, banyak sekali hal baru di dunia ini bagi Min kita yang tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya selain di pulau Crova. Kasihan….

Ken yang paham dan maklum akhirnya kembali membuka paruh peraknya. "_Contract Hunter_ adalah seorang _Hunter_ yang menjemput pekerjaan. Mereka mendaftarkan diri di suatu badan tertentu yang bersedia menjual jasanya kepada orang kaya yang membutuhkan, atau mereka bisa menawarkan jasa mereka sendiri tanpa perantara. Biasanya mereka melakukan kontrak dengan klien mereka dalam jangka waktu tertentu."

"Oh…" raut paham tergurat di wajahnya, namun sekali lagi, kebingungan kembali menjerang dan menguasai dirinya yang belum paham. "Kenapa kita membutuhkan _Contract Hunter_?"

Sementara rahang Bakama berdecak karena Liquid yang tersedia di lemari penyimpanan dan menumpahkan separuh isinya ke lantai, Ken sempat melayangkan tatapan tajam sebelum kembali menjelaskan pada Min. "Di antara semua jenis Hunter, katakanlah, _Contract Hunter_ yang paling menguasai keadaan dan kondisi dunia Hunter. Mereka sampai mengetahui seberapa bahaya medan dalam setiap lapis situasi kritis. Jam terbang mereka di dunia Hunter lebih tinggi dari jenis Hunter lainnya karena tuntutan pekerjaan mereka yang beragam. Jadi seharusnya intuisi mereka pada keadaan menjadi yang terpeka."

"_I see…_" Min mengangguk-angguk paham. "Lalu selanjutnya?"

"Kita membutuhkan _Information Hunter_."

"Ah ya, kalau itu aku sudah mengerti," Ken tersungging di balik raut tegasnya ketika mendengar tanggapan Min. "Sudah? Kita hanya perlu mencari dua orang Hunter dengan spesialisasi _Contract Hunter_ dan _Information Hunter_?" Ken mengangguk tegas. "Okkkkkeeeeee! Kita akan mulai mencari merekaaaaaaa!"

Teriakan gembira Min membawa keceriaan di ruangan yang suram itu, hingga mereka tak sadar… bahwa seseorang tengah mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu.

"Kalau kalian mencari_ Information Hunter_…"

Kriiiiieeetttt….

Bunyi derit pintu tua terdengar jelas tatkala seseorang mendorongnya perlahan; hingga terbuka.

"Kalau kalian mencari _Information Hunter_… aku kenal _Information Hunter_ terhebat yang pernah ada," wajah berkeriput karena rentanya usia itu berkedut-kedut senang sementara Min, Ken dan Bakama terkesima hingga tak mampu untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lead<strong>

**4th Chapter**

Sudah tiga jam lebih dua belas menit mereka berjalan dari penginapan bobrok itu ke selatan pulau. Dengan dipandu oleh kakek pemilik penginapan yang bersikeras ingin membantu mereka dengan mempertemukan mereka kepada seorang _Information Hunter_, mereka jadi harus menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam menembus rawa berlumpur ini di malam hari.

Dunia ini, dunia yang diterapi Hunter bukanlah dunia ramah yang aman-aman saja. Terlebih ketika keberadaan seorang Grogocontrol telah diketahui.

Kecurigaan Ken kuat terpancang.

Dari manik tajamnya yang berwarna emas, kedua atensi itu terus mengawasi sesosok tubuh renta yang berjalan di depan sebagai petunjuk arah mereka. _Apa yang direncanakan kakek ini? Apakah dia sengaja memancing kami ke tempat sepi di sini untuk menjebak kami?_ Baur ketidakpercayaan menyelimuti pemikiran Ken dan Bakama.

Namun tidak pada Min kita.

Min kita yang polos memandang semuanya secara putih, benar, dan jujur. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum karena si kakek itu sudah susah payah mau membantunya mencapai tujuan. Terlebih ia bersedia merahasiakan keberadaan Ken dan Bakama.

Apakah ada orang di pulau ini yang lebih baik dari kakek Callinco? Kakek pemilik penginapan yang bersedia memberikan potongan harga fantastis pada orang yang baru pertama kali ditemui? Dia rasa tidak.

Haaaahhh… sungguh Min kita terlalu baik hati.

"Apakah masih jauh kakek Callinco?" Min khawatir terhadap medan yang semakin sulit, khawatir pada keselamatan kakek Callinco sendiri yang sudah menginjak tahun ke-87 usianya di bulan Juli nanti.

"Tidak… sebentar lagi," kakek Callinco menyunggingkan senyum di balik kulitnya yang keriput dan sudah alot itu. "Tak lama setelah kita melewati pohon berduli tajam dan besar itu, ada sebuah pondok di sana. Dia tinggal di situ—"

_Tinggal di situ?_

Insting Ken seketika menajam. Kecurigaannya semakin menjadi.

"Tunggu, kakek tua," dengan suara penuh selidik Ken hendak menginterogasi kakek Callinco yang berada beberapa kaki di depannya. "Kita mencari seorang_ Information Hunter_ 'kan? _Information Hunter_ macam apa yang hidup di tempat terpencil dan berbahaya macam ini?"

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ken. Seorang _Information Hunter_ biasanya berada di pusat-pusat kota besar dan tidak pernah menetap; mereka selalu berpindah-pindah. Karena itu dahi Ken berkerenyit ketika mendengar penuturan si kakek bahwa di rawa gelap ini tinggal seorang_ Information Hunter._

Sebenarnya pekerjaan _Information Hunter_ tak ubahnya seperti paparazzi yang selalu memburu berita kemana-mana. Namun_ Information Hunter_ jelas sebuah profesi yang lebih berbahaya dan elit mengingat mereka harus berada di sebuah situasi sulit yang membentuk sejarah seseorang, mencari jejak seseorang yang terkenal, mencari kelemahan dari kekuatannya, mencari dan mendatangi tempat paling berbahaya, mengenali benda-benda berharga, mengenali jenis penyakit berbahaya dan berbagai informasi berharga yang diburu orang-orang. Setelah itu mereka biasanya menjual informasi itu kepada orang yang bisa menghubungi mereka secara langsung, melalui situs perdagangan informasi di internet, atau di pusat informasi Hunter dimana harga informasi seseorang bisa melambung tinggi seharga satu kondominium megah.

Ken memberi isyarat kepada Bakama untuk bersiaga.

"Nah, itu rumahnya!" ucap si kakek senang ketika sebuah gundukan besar beratapkan pelepah daun raksasa berdiri di bawah akar pohon yang besar.

Ken dan Bakama terkesiap. Sedangkan Min menyunggingkan senyum lega. "Akhiiirrrrnnnyyyyaaaaaa…."

Ken dan Bakama bergegas menyertai Min yang berjalan riang menuju rumah seadanya itu. Daripada disebut rumah, gubuk adalah kata yang paling pas untuk menggambarkan seperti apa bangunan itu.

"Yesung…" setelah ketukan ketiga, akhirnya si kakek berujar dan menyebut sebuah nama. "Yesung… kau ada di dalam?" tak terdengar sahutan, hal itu membuat Ken-Bakama semakin gelisan dan membuat Min semakin berdebar—bersemangat. Namun setelah menunggu beberapa saat, seorang pria berambut panjang lurus terlihat membuka pintu dengan untaian rambutnya yang menyapu sebagian wajahnya.

Orang yang disinyalir bernama Yesung ini… sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Min. Wajahnya bersahaja dengan bibir kecil dan mata yang indah. Walau penampilannya agak kotor dan dekil, namun pesonanya jelas tak tertutupi oleh sejentik debu. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mereka bertiga terperangah. Yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah… orang bernama Yesung ini masih muda. Masih sangat muda.

Keterkejutan tertangkap di manik hitam indah itu tatkala membuka pintu _rumahnya_. Bagaimana tidak? Yang ia sangka hanya kunjungan biasa dari seorang kakek yang ia kenal akrab ternyata tidak segaris dengan kenyataan. Seorang pemuda berwajah cantik yang ditemani seekor beruang perang raksasa dan elang perak tinggi berdiri dengan pandangan menelisik di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Yesung, ada yang ingin aku perkenalkan," ucap kakek Callinco. Masing dengan senyum yang menggurat dan membekasi pipi keriputnya.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lead<strong>

**4th Chapter**

Sudah kali keempat Yesung menyesap air teh digelas keramik tuanya sembari sesekali mencuri pandang pada Min yang sedang bercerita.

Teh itu terbuat dari racikan istimewa yang bahan-bahannya hanya dapat ditemukan di rawa ini. Tak aneh sebenarnya. Hanya beberapa daun wangi yang menyerupai daun teh dan beberapa helai kelopak bunga Yasmin liar dan beberapa kelopak bunga lain yang memiliki khasiat sebagai media aromaterapi.

Yesung hanya menyediakan tiga gelas teh untuk dikonsumsi. Untungnya Ken dan Bakama menolak basa-basi Yesung, karena sebenarnya gelas di rumah mungil itu hanya ada tiga buah. Ketiga gelas itu pun memiliki bentuk dan motif yang berbeda. Bahkan bahan dasar dari gelas itu pun berbeda. Min yang tergoda karena bau yang dihasilkan sangat lembut dan wangi akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut menyesap air manis itu dan tergiur dalam aroma surga yang ditawarkan Yesung.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan kalian," bibir kecilnya mengulum senyum ketika mengucapkan penolakan itu.

"Kenapa?" Min yang terkejut seolah merajuk dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal. "Kenapa? Katakan alasannya padaku!"

Sesaat Yesung seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sampai tiba saatnya ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan intens.

"Aku memiliki janji untuk menjaga rawa ini sampai kematianku. Lagipula… aku bukanlah seorang Hunter," ia memandang Min dengan tatapan tak ingin melukai perasaannya. "Jati diriku yang sesungguhnya mungkin akan menyulitkan kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini,

Tatapan atensi menawan itu beradu dengan manik si burung elang. "Aku adalah seorang Orekel."

**To be Continued…**

* * *

><p>AN : Ada reviewer yang bertanya, jenis Hunter macam apa saja yang terdaftar di fic ini? Ini adalah list Hunter versi saya :

Serial Hunter

Treasure Hunter

Poison Hunter

Grogocontrol

Healer Hunter

Bounty Hunter

Vampire Hunter

Monster Hunter

Virtual Hunter

Epicure Hunter

Archaelogical Hunter

Wildlife Hunter

Music Hunter

Contract Hunter

Magic Hunter

Information Hunter

Nah, apakah ada saran profesi Hunter macam apalagi yang dapat saya masukan ke dalam list? :D


	5. Kesempatan Kedua

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**Head Hunter**

**Nurama Nurmala©201****2**

**Adventure, Fantasy**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

**Inspirational Thing : One Piece, Hunter x Hunter**

**Head Hunters in 5****th**** Episode is ****Totally Reserved**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerita sebelumnya…<strong>_

Sudah kali keempat Yesung menyesap air teh digelas keramik tuanya sembari sesekali mencuri pandang pada Min yang sedang bercerita.

Teh itu terbuat dari racikan istimewa yang bahan-bahannya hanya dapat ditemukan di rawa ini. Tak aneh sebenarnya. Hanya beberapa daun wangi yang menyerupai daun teh dan beberapa helai kelopak bunga Yasmin liar dan beberapa kelopak bunga lain yang memiliki khasiat sebagai media aromaterapi.

Yesung hanya menyediakan tiga gelas teh untuk dikonsumsi. Untungnya Ken dan Bakama menolak basa-basi Yesung, karena sebenarnya gelas di rumah mungil itu hanya ada tiga buah. Ketiga gelas itu pun memiliki bentuk dan motif yang berbeda. Bahkan bahan dasar dari gelas itu pun berbeda. Min yang tergoda karena bau yang dihasilkan sangat lembut dan wangi akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut menyesap air manis itu dan tergiur dalam aroma surga yang ditawarkan Yesung.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan kalian," bibir kecilnya mengulum senyum ketika mengucapkan penolakan itu.

"Kenapa?" Min yang terkejut seolah merajuk dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal. "Kenapa? Katakan alasannya padaku!"

Sesaat Yesung seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sampai tiba saatnya ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan intens.

"Aku memiliki janji untuk menjaga rawa ini sampai kematianku. Lagipula… aku bukanlah seorang Hunter," ia memandang Min dengan tatapan tak ingin melukai perasaannya. "Jati diriku yang sesungguhnya mungkin akan menyulitkan kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini,

Tatapan atensi menawan itu beradu dengan manik si burung elang. "Aku adalah seorang Orekel."

* * *

><p><strong>Head Hunter<strong>

**5****th**** Episode**

"Apa itu Orekel?" Manik merah itu membuncah—tumpah ruah seketika, penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan yang besar. _Orekel_… entah kenapa setiap Min mengucapkan kata itu, lidahnya jadi geli seolah sedang mengucapkan sebuah kata ajaib.

"Orekel adalah…" kakek Callinco mengawali. "Adalah sebutan untuk orang-orang yang diberikan sebuah _gift_," Min mendengarkan dengan seksama, seperti seorang cucu yang mendengarkan kakeknya mendongeng dengan penuh rasa sukacita. "Orang yang diberkahi oleh langit untuk memiliki seribu pasang mata dan seribu pasang telinga."

"Apa?" Min terperangah kaget. "Kau punya seribu pasang mata, Esu?"

"E… su?" Yesung yang tercengang memandang Min dengan sejuta kekagetan.

"Ya, katakana padaku, kau benar-benar punya seribu pasang mata dan telinga?" Tanya Min menggebu-gebu. Yesung menggeleng pelan.

"Hahaha… anak muda, seribu pasang mata dan telinga itu hanyalah kiasan untuk orang yang dikaruniai bakat melihat dan mendengar. Kau tahu?" Kakek Callinco menepuk bahu Min perlahan. "Jika Yesung mau, dia bisa melihat dan mendengar di tempat manapun yang dia mau. Karena itulah, dia pantas jika menjadi _information hunter_ paling hebat."

"Whhhooooaaaaahhhh!" Min menjerit histeris; bersemangat dengan apa yang diceritakan kakek Callinco.

"Tapi dia adalah seorang Orekel," Bakama tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kesalnya. "Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang Orekel? Orekel tetaplah sebuah mimpi buruk yang—"

"Bakama," Ken dengan cepat menginterupsi sebelum Bakama menguarkan kata-kata tanpa frase yang dapat menyakiti pihak lain. Yesung menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Memang benar, Orekel adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang tak diharapkan bahkan oleh para monster sekalipun," Yesung setuju, dan melanjutkan kalimat yang hendak dikatakan Bakama. "Bahkan orang-orang di sekitarku pun menjauh, meludahi dan mengutuk keberadaanku. Hanya kakek Callinco yang mau repot-repot berkunjung dan menganggapku cucunya sendiri."

"Kenapa kau dibenci penduduk desamu? Bukankah kau sangat hebat?" Yesung tersenyum getir menanggapi pertanyaan polos Min kita.

"Sampai usia lima tahun aku masih tinggal di desa, suatu hari tiba-tiba kemampuanku muncul. Orang-orang menjadi ngeri dan mengusir kami sekeluarga. Aku, kakak dan ibuku terpaksa mengungsi ke bagian hutan terdalam; ke rawa ini. Namun, tak berselang lama… aku membunuh kakak dan ibuku."

HEG!

Min terkesiap, tak mampu untuk berkata-kata di tengah rasa terkejutnya.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku ingin istirahat," Ken yang mengerti dengan maksud dari perkataan Yesung mengangguk perlahan, lalu mengajak Min dan Bakama untuk segera meninggalkan gubuk itu. Sebelum Min keluar dari rumah Yesung, ia melihat sebuah anting-anting di antara telutan jemari Yesung. Anting-anting yang indah, yang menjuntai penuh perhiasan. Ia berasumsi, mungkin itu adalah anting-anting milik ibunya yang sangat berharga.

* * *

><p><strong>Head Hunter<strong>

**5****th**** Episode**

"Ibu, kata bibi Odith keluarga kita miskin dan tidak bisa membayar apapun yang kita pinjam, karena itu dia tidak mau meminjami kita uang atau beras dari lumbung. Benarkah itu bu?" Yesung yang masih kecil, yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa, yang masih polos dan tidak berdosa memandang ibunya yang berwajah letih dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Kata siapa, Sayang?" Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Yesung perlahan, penuh dengan kesabaran dan rasa sayang.

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri, dia bilang seperti itu kepada bibi Emma di rumahnya."

"Kau menguping lagi, Esu?"

"Tidak… aku hanya kebetulan mendengarnya," Yesung menggeleng tegas. Kala itu kemampuan Yesung sudah disadari oleh ibunya. Yesung tidak berbohong, dia masih tidak bisa mengontrol kemampuannya, karena itu ia mendengar dan melihat apapun dengan tiba-tiba walau jarak di antara ia dan objek yang didengar atau dilihat bermil-mil jauhnya.

"Aku dengar dari orang-orang desa bahwa ayah mati bunuh diri. Karena itukah kita jadi miskin seperti ini, ibu?" Ibunya hilang kata-kata. Tenggorokannya tercekat, matanya merah dan berair, suara isak terdengar secara samar. Ibunya ingin sekali menangis dan memeluk Yesung dalam-dalam. Namun….

BRAK!

"Kita tidak miskin!" Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 16 tahun muncul dari gebrakan pintu. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah busur, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggondol seekor kelinci gemuk. "Ibu, aku bawa makan malam," ucapnya riang dengan serentetan gigi putih yang tersiar.

"Kakaaaaaaak!" Yesung berlari riang ke arah kakaknya, sedangkan ibunya dengan cepat mengusap jentik air mata di sela-sela matanya untuk kemudian menyambut hidangan mewah untuk santap makan malam yang dibawa anak sulungnya.

"Kau berburu di hutan lagi Essie?" Yessie, anak pertama dari keluarga itu menunduk salah tingkah. "Bukankah sudah ibu bilang di sana berbahaya? Sudah berapa orang penduduk desa kita yang meninggal dan menghilang di sana, tak tahukah kau?"

"Tapi bu… jika bukan dari hutan itu, dari mana kita bisa makan? Tanamannya bisa ibu masak untuk lauk makan kita atau untuk obat-obatan, dan binatangnya bisa kita jual ke pasar atau bisa kita masak untuk jadi santapan mewah," ibunya tidak menampik pernyataan Yessie, ia hanya… mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia hanyalah seorang buruh musiman dengan gaji terendah. Anak-anaknya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan tak bisa mengenyam bangku sekolah dan tak bisa makan dengan layak. Suaminya tidaklah bunuh diri, ya, ia dengan jelas tahu peristiwa empat tahun silam. Ia mati tenggelam di danau, ketika hendak mencari tanaman laut untuk menyembuhkan Yesung yang tengah sakit keras. Namun ia tak sampai hati mengatakan kebenaran itu. Dengan mengatakannya, itu semata-mata hanya akan menorehkan luka mendalam pada diri Yesung yang masih bersih. Ia tergugu di sudut rumah, dengan menggenggam tubuh kelinci yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Tak berselang lama, kemampuan Yesung yang bisa mendengar perkataan orang lain dan bisa melihat perbuatan orang lain dari jauh menggemparkan seisi desa. Kenyamanan dan privasi penduduk mulai terusik, rasa tak nyaman dan terancam mulai muncul bagai momok yang menghantui mereka siang dan malam.

Tak ada jalan lain, mereka harus segera dilenyapkan, atau diusir dari desa.

"Kenapa kita pindah ke hutan? Bukankah kata ibu hutan adalah tempat yang berbahaya?" Bibir ibunya tergigit pelan, segemericik darah mengintip dari sela-sela bibir. Para penduduk yang terusik mengadukan keanehan Yesung kepada pemerintah setempat dan menyebut-nyebutnya sebagai anak iblis. Atas kesepakatan para dewan, mereka menolak untuk membunuh Yesung dan keluarganya. Tapi sebagai alternatif lain, keluarga Yesung harus asingkan ke hutan untuk selamanya, yang mana, secara tidak langsung adalah menuntut kematian mereka tanpa mengotori tangan sang pemimpin desa.

"Hutan adalah tempat yang bagus," kakaknya; Yessie tersenyum lebar dengan barang-barang yang berbonggol di punggungnya dan sekerat bawaan lain di tangan kiri dan kanannya. "Kita jadi akan makan malam mewah tiap hari. Iya 'kan bu?" Sang ibu masih menunduk, namun tak berapa lama ia mengangguk dengan seulas senyum palsu yang dipaksakan.

Satu minggu mereka mengadu hidup di tengah rawa dalam hutan yang penuh dengan ancaman dan bahaya. Bersyukurlah mereka masih hidup sejauh ini. Karena ketangkasan Yessie, mereka bisa bertahan dari binatang, tumbuhan beracun dan bahaya lain karena alam. Yesung dengan penuh ambisi mengawasi kelincahan kakaknya dan berniat akan menjadi seperti dia suatu hari nanti.

Satu minggu yang penuh perjuangan akhirnya menimbulkan sebuah harapan. Ibunya kini menjadi pribadi yang lebih lapang, terbuka, dan ikhlas. Asal anak-anaknya bisa hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia, tak ada lagi yang ia keluhkan. Ia punya dua buah hati yang teramat manis, teman dan kedudukan tidaklah menjadi perihal yang begitu berarti sekarang, hingga suatu hari…

"ESU!"

"Mataku perih ibu… kenapa? Kenapa dengan mataku?" Yesung menutup matanya sakit, tak mengindahkan darah yang tengah merembes keluar dari kedua telinganya dengan perlahan.

"Esu!" Kali ini Yessie datang mendekat. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Yesung dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka matanya perlahan. "Biar kulihat matamu, barangkali ada serangga yang masuk ke matamu," ia berusaha tenang dan normal, padahal ia sudah tahu bahwa peristiwa kali ini bukanlah peristiwa yang normal. Darah yang keluar dari telinga adiknya begitu kental dan anyir, kedua tangan ibunya menelungkupi telinga Yesung dengan bersimbah air mata dan kepanikan.

Yesung menurut dan perlahan membuka kelopak mata yang sedari tadi terus ia pejamkan kuat. Yessie mendesah lega ketika Yesung menuruti perintahnya. Dengan begini, mungkin ia bisa tahu apa yang menyakiti adiknya, namun…

"Apa-apaan ini?" Yessie tercengang ketika melihat mata Yesung. Bola matanya tetap berwarna hitam. Tapi… warna hitam itu mewarnai bagian putih lain di matanya! "Kenapa bisa seperti i—"

ZRRRRAAASSSSHHHHHHH!

Seketika, hanya dalam sekejap, tubuh Yessie, langsung menjadi abu.

Ibu dari kedua anak itu, menganga melihatnya. Sedangkan Yesung bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Kedua tangan yang masih menutupi kedua telinga Yesung semakin bergetar dasyat. Ia masih berada di belakang Yesung sekarang, menutupi kedua telinganya dengan rapat walau beberapa darah menetes dari sela jemarinya. Ia berada di belakang Yesung sekarang, menyaksikan kejadian barusan dengan gamblang ke sorot mata hitam itu mengambil nyawa anak sulungnya.

Ia tambah gemetaran sekarang.

"I… bu?" Suara bergetar anak bungsunya merenyuh asa dalam hatinya. Suara itu… adalah suara dari anak tak berdosa. "Kakak pergi kemana?" Wanita itu terisak kemudian. "Mataku masih sakit ibu… kali ini tidak bisa tertutup," ia melepaskan kedua tangannya, lalu merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dari belakang. Sebuah pelukan erat membungkus tubuh kecil Yesung. "Ibu?"

"Ibu ingin melihat wajahmu, Sayang…" bisiknya pelan. Begitu lembut, dan… menyenangkan. "Ibu ingin melihat wajah anak ibu," perlahan, kedua tangannya ia tempatkan di atas bahu mungil itu, lalu menuntun Yesung untuk berbalik; ke hadapannya.

Wajah itu… masih wajah yang ia kenal. Wajah anak 5 tahun yang ia sayang. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya matanya. Ya, selain itu tidak ada yang berbeda. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh kasih, ia berkata penuh rasa cinta, "Ibu sayang padamu, Esu…" lalu sedetik kemudian, tubuh padat wanita itu perlahan-lahan menjelma menjadi abu, sama seperti yang terjadi pada Yessie.

Yesung… terguncang seketika.

Sebuah benda lain tertimbun onggokan abu itu. Benda itu adalah… anting satu-satunya yang selalu dipakai sang Ibu.

Anting-anting itu sudah ia pandangi lebih dari satu jam. Ingatannya berlayar pada kejadian masa lalu, saat terakhir kali ia melihat kakak dan ibunya. Rasa bersalah kembali menggerogoti hatinya. Malam itu, setelah ia sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada kakak dan ibunya, abu mereka perlahan diterbangkan angin dan tersebar ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Tekadnya tiba-tiba terbentuk, untuk menjaga hutan ini; untuk menjadi ibu dan kakaknya yang masih berada di hutan ini, sampai ajal menjemputnya.

Malam itu, seperti malam-malam biasa di hutan, suara isak tangis seorang lelaki melantun terdengar. Membawa ketentraman pada seisi hutan, bahwa kenyataan ada yang masih peduli pada mereka itu bukanlah sebuah khayalan.

Trek!

Ken yang sedari tadi berada di atap gubuk Yesung terdiam menatap bulan. "Jadi begitu kejadiannya…" Ken adalah makhluk mistis. Bukan termasuk jenderal iblis yang memiliki segudang battalion dan kekuatan yang dasyat. Ken adalah makhluk mistis. Salah satu kemampuannya… adalah menyusup ke dalam mimpi seseorang, ke dalam pikiran seseorang, dan kedalam… kenangan seseorang. Ya, Ken adalah makhluk mistis.

* * *

><p><strong>Head Hunter<strong>

**5****th**** Episode**

"Tragis sekali kehidupannya, padahal saat itu dia masih kecil," Bakama yang sudah tahu menahu hanya bisa diam terpekur. "Ayah, ibu dan kakaknya mati karena dia, tak heran ia dijuluki anak iblis."

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengaktifkan kemampuan Yesung saat itu," Ken berasumsi. "Tiba-tiba saja kemampuannya berada di titik maksimal, sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengaktifkan kemampuan Yesung untuk ia kuasai."

"Benar. Bagaimanapun, kemampuan Orekel itu langka dan mematikan. Ia bisa menjadi mesin tempur yang mematikan," Bakama setuju dan mengiyakan. "Tapi orang gila mana yang mau menguasai seorang Orekel?"

Ken mengangguk. Orekel, sama seperti monster lainnya adalah sebuah istilah yang muncul dari dunia monster untuk sesosok makhluk yang memiliki seribu mata dan seribu telinga. Kemampuan tertingginya adalah… ia bisa memusnahkan siapa saja yang ia lihat dan ia bisa melenyapkan semua sumber suara di atas dataran dunia ini. Para Orekel yang dianugerahi kekuatan yang mengerikan ini sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa mengontrol kekuatan besarnya, hingga tak ada satu pun monster kala itu yang mau dekat atau mengenal seorang Orekel.

Namun kasus kali ini… seorang Orekel di dunia manusia?

"Ken… apakah ada cara untuk menyembuhkan Esu?" Ken terkesiap dari lamunannya.

"Apa?"

"Apakah ada cara untuk menyembuhkan Esu?" Ah, ia lupa… dengan pemikirannya yang penuh dengan kegelapan masa lalu dan kegelapan dunia monster yang tak dapat dipungkiri, ia telah lupa, bahwa ada setitik cahaya kecil yang berada di depannya. Dia, adalah si kecil Min yang selalu memandang segala sesuatu dengan sudut pandangnya yang berbeda. Paruh emasnya berkilat, mengukir sebuah senyum.

"Ada, tapi berbeda dengan membuat janji dengan kami yang menggunakan 10 tahun masa hidupmu, membuat perjanjian dengan kekuatan Orekel dapat menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupmu."

"Tak masalah," Aduhai… Min kita tersenyum tanpa ragu-ragu. Lihatlah, betapa baiknya Min kita. Betapa polosnya ia dan betapa lurusnya ia. Min, apakah kau malaikat yang diturunkan langit? "Aku ingin menciptakan kesempatan untuk hidup kedua pada Esu, tak masalah pada apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

* * *

><p><strong>Head Hunter<strong>

**5****th**** Episode**

TAP!

Kali ini dengan kemampuan terbang Ken, mereka sampai di gubuk Yesung dalam sekejap. Tanpa kakek Callinco tentunya.

"Kenapa kalian kembali?" Yesung yang mendengar bunyi-bunyi tak wajar dari luar segera mencari asal suara. Dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika ia mendapati Min dan dua guardian-nya kembali mengunjunginya. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau bergabung dengan kalian. Tak kukira kalian sekeras kepala ini."

"Kami datang ke sini bukan untuk mengajakmu bergabung bersama kami," Min menjawab dengan tegas.

"Eh?" Ken dan Bakama saling menoleh. Perasaan menggebu Min beberapa jam lalu untuk membuat Yesung bergabung… sudah pupuskah?

"Aku datang ke sini… untuk mengalahkan kekuatanmu."

'_Pertama-tama, yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengaktifkan kekuatannya dengan aura ancaman. Kau harus membuat Yesung merasa terancam. Setelah itu kekuatannya akan aktif dan mata Orekel akan melahap apa saja yang dilihatnya. Saat itulah… kau bertaruh, untuk kesempatan kedua Yesung. Kau harus mendapatkan benda yang paling berharga untuk Yesung, memandikannya dengan darahmu dan darahnya, lalu segelah kekuatan Yesung pada benda itu.'_

Min mengingat jelas intruksi Ken sebelumnya.

"Pergilah, aku tak ingin menyakitimu," Yesung berbalik dengan acuh, tak ingin meladeni keinginan anak kecil seperti Min. Namun seketika bulu kuduknya terkesiap, aura mencekam menyelubungi seisi hutan. Perlahan ia berbalik dan akhirnya berhasil dikejutkan oleh aura Min yang mengancam.

Giginya tiba-tiba bergemelutuk, rasa dingin menggigiti kulitnya, dan rasa tak aman memonopoli pikirannya.

BRUK!

Dia jatuh seketika.

Min menoleh ke arah Ken, meminta konfirmasi. Ken segera mengangguk setuju. Dalam diam, Min berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju Yesung yang masih tergugu dan tertunduk. Angin mulai tersiur ganas di sekitar hutan, binatang-binatang telah raib seketika. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang wanita dan seorang lelaki, mereka berkata, "_Jaga Esu kami… jaga Esu kami…_" dan sayangnya, yang bisa mendengar suara itu hanya Min seorang.

ZZRRRAAASSSHHHH!

Dalam hitungan mili detik Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, sebuah mimik pertentangan diperlihatkan lelaki yang menghabiskan waktu hidupnya dalam kesedihan itu. Ia perlahan bangkit, lalu menatap Min dengan manik hitamnya, menatap Min dengan seluruh warna hitam di matanya.

"Orekel telah aktif!" Bakama memasang kuda-kuda dan menghubuskan pedang besarnya; bersiap-siap jika ia harus melompat dan melindungi Min dengan tubuh besarnya.

"Jangan!" Ken menginterupsi. "Biarkan saja dulu," Ken mengajak Bakama untuk bersabar. Walau terlihat kekesalan Bakama dari geramannya, namun ia pada akhirnya menurut saja.

Pada saat tatapan Yesung bertemu dengan Min, secara tidak terduga _Shield_ Min telah aktif. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia tetap maju menghadang terjangan mata Yesung.

"Sejak kapan… dia punya _shield_?" Bakama terperangah. Siapapun yang menerima tatapan mata seorang Orekel dipastikan dia bakal langsung menjadi abu. Lalu… bagaimana bisa Min tetap bertahan dan terus maju mendekati Yesung?

"Min kita… memang bukanlah orang biasa," ujar Ken dengan keringat yang terus meluncur jatuh melalui paruhnya.

Dengan gesit Min melompat ke belakan Yesung lalu merebut benda yang selalu ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Yesung hendak berbalik ke arah Min dan berontak, namun tangan kiri Min menolak reaksi Yesung dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

Sebuah anting-anting indah kini bertelut dalam genggaman Min. Tergolek begitu saja, tak berdaya. Ia lalu mencengkramnya kuat, hingga beberapa bagian tajam menusuk lengannya dan membuat darah mengalir keluar dari luka-luka yang menganga.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Esu…" bisik Min perlahan. Tangan kirinya kini bebas, namun ia beralih menyentuh telinga kiri Yesung. "Dengan kekuasaan yang kumiliki, kuperintahkan agar kekuatanmu bersemayam dalam anting-anting milik ibumu."

"Ap—"

SRET!

Dengan paksa, Min memasangkan anting-anting itu ke telinga kiri Yesung. Jarum tajam menusuk telinganya, hingga perlahan… darah Yesung pun keluar dari telinga dan membanjiri anting itu seperti membanjiri kedua tangan ibunya dulu.

Perlahan, dan berangsur-angsur… mata Yesung kembali normal. Ia masih diam tak percaya, ia menunduk, lalu menangis tersedu.

"Jika mau, ibumu bisa membunuhmu malam itu," Min ikut duduk bersimpuh di belakang Yesung. "Tapi tidak ia lakukan, kau tahu kenapa?" Yesung masih terisak dalam tangisnya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat.

Min bergerak perlahan, lalu merangkul tubuh yang masih gemetaran itu dalam pelukannya. "Karena ia memberikan kesempatan hidup untukmu. Dan malam ini…"

SRAKKKKK!

Angin kembali berhembus. Kali ini hembusannya begitu lembut, begitu hangat, dan begitu… akrab.

"Ibumu memberikan kesempatan kedua, untuk menjalani hidup baru."

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued…<strong>

A/N: Aneh? Oke memang aneh . cemen? Agak rada cemen ih dengan chapter ini. Tapi bagaimanapun, silahkan testimoninya semua~ ^^


	6. Anggota Baru!

**This Fic I Dedicated For My Readers. All of You**

**Head Hunter**

**Nurama Nurmala©201****2**

**Adventure, Fantasy**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

**Inspirational Thing : One Piece, Hunter x Hunter**

**Head Hunters in 6****th**** Episode is ****Totally Reserved**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerita sebelumnya….<strong>_

Yesung yang memiliki kemampuan seorang Orekel tanpa sengaja membunuh kakak dan ibunya. Kemampuan seorang Orekel yang bahkan jarang ditemukan di dunia Monster membuat Ken dan Bakama berpikir dua kali untuk merekrut Yesung pada timnya. Tapi Min yang sudah mengetahui cerita menyedihkan di balik masa lalu Yesung sekarang telah hilang minat untuk mengajak Yesung ikut serta. Min sekarang mengalihkan tujuannya, ia tidak ingin lagi merekrut Yesung, tapi ia ingin menyelamatkannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerita selanjutnya…. <strong>_

"Dengan anting-anting ini… kutukan itu bisa dikendalikan?" Min mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian manik indah itu menelisik sosok di depannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"…" Min hendak berkata, _kutukan? Ini bukan kutukan. Apapun yang dimiliki oleh kita adalah berkat, kita hanya perlu tahu cara menggunakannya; memanfaatkannya_. Tapi mengingat apa yang sudah menimpa ibu dan kakaknya ternyata merenggut semangat hidupnya, Yesung dengan tegas menyebut _pemberian_ itu sebagai kutukan. Dia tidak ingin berdebat kusir, terlebih sudut pandang Yesung sebagai _korban_ juga tidak patut dipersalahkan dan diperselisihkan.

"Satu yang menggangguku, siapa yang mengaktifkan kemampuan Yesung?"

Pertanyaan Bakama barusan, berhasil membuat Ken menimpalinya dengan nada enggan. "Seseorang dari dunia kita," Bakama memandang Ken dengan tatapan kaget. "Yang bisa membangkitkan kekuatan Orekel hanyalah seseorang yang berasal dari dunia kita."

Keheningan mulai menelusup perlahan. Masing-masing hal berbeda membayangi atensi mereka masing-masing. Raut serius dan gelisah tak dapat ditutupi lagi. Ken takut kemungkinan terburuk yang ia bayangkan akan menjadi kenyataan. Tidak. Ia berharap, bukan orang itu yang datang ke dunia manusia.

"_Well_~" Min menggeliat dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya. "Misteri adalah bagian dari kehidupan, kenapa tidak kita nikmati saja? Yang penting sekarang kita semua baik-baik saja," manik merahnya berpendar penuh rasa syukur sebelum akhirnya berlabuh menjarah mereka semua satu per satu menuju rasionalitas penuh harapan.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Min?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Bakama sukses membuat Yesung ikut mendelik—penasaran akan jawaban Min setelah dirinya melayangkan penolakan.

"Entahlah~" kedua kakinya bergerak maju-mundur sementara senyum enggan meninggalkan wajahnya. "Aku rasa kita harus kembali ke kota untuk mencarinya."

"Err- mencarinya?" Bakama mengernyit tak mengerti. "Siapa?"

"Dia," seringai di wajah Min semakin jelas terlihat. Binar matanya enggan meredup dan semakin jelas berkobar. "_Hunter_ itu, hunter keren yang membongkar aksi si Zack palsu."

Ken dan Bakama tergugu tak mengerti. Di hari pertama kedatangan mereka sebuah peristiwa secara tak sengaja tertangkap atensi mereka. Seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Zack dilempar sampai terpental oleh_ Bounty Hunter_ bernama Siwon. Dan kejadian itu, secara tak terduga menggelitik kepenasaran Min.

"Jangan bilang… kau ingin merekrut dia sebagai anggotamu?" Bakama bertanya ragu.

"Um!" Min mengangguk semangat. "Lagipula dia belum bergabung ke kelompok manapun 'kan?"

"Yah… memang sih. Tapi aku masih ragu memasukannya ke kelompok kita," ujar Bakama sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Alasan kenapa seorang _Bounty Hunter_ seperti Siwon masih berkeliaran seorang diri tanpa kelompok sudah pasti karena… dia enggan bekerja bersama orang lain. Min mungkin masih belum menyadarinya, tapi seperti yang sudah dia perkirakan, pasti susah mengubah pendirian Min. Dia sangat keras kepala dan keinginannya harus saja dipenuhi—persis seperti anak-anak.

"Jadi… kalian akan segera pergi ke kota?" Pertanyaan rikuh Yesung terdengar nyaris seperti bisikan. Bakama dan Min yang terlibat dalam adu mulut seketika bungkam, perhatian mereka tertuju pada Yesung seutuhnya.

"Ya," jawab Min singkat.

"Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku."

"Um."

"…."

"Esung," nada bicara Min seketika berubah serius, manik merah itu pun memancarkan aura senada—membuat Yesung, Ken dan Bakama memusatkan perhatian secara tersendiri. "Keinginanku untuk mengajakmu bergabung dalam kelompokku belum hilang, tapi misi untuk menyelamatkanmu jauh lebih penting dari memintamu bergabung bersamaku."

"…" Yesung terdiam menyimak. Bibirnya terlihat bergetar, sementara manik hitam itu bergerak gusar. Ia hendak memuntahkan sebuah kalimat, tapi kembali, kepulan kalimat itu tercekik dan terperangkap dalam diafragmanya. Yesung hanya bisa kembali tertunduk.

"Tapi sebelum kita berpisah, aku ingin mengatakan informasi yang berhak kau ketahui."

"Eh?" Yesung memandang Min dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Ken, Bakama, ada satu syarat utama dalam penyegelan kekuatan Orekel, 'kan?" Ken dan Bakama menjawab sejurus pertanyaan Min.

"Ya. Syarat agar penyegelan itu sukses adalah…" walau Ken enggan mengatakannya, tapi mau tak mau ia harus memberitahukannya kepada Yesung. _Yesung berhak mengetahuinya_. Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Min barusan. "Kau harus terus bersama orang yang menyegel kekuatanmu."

"Eh?"

Pernyataan Ken sukses membuat Yesung tercengang sedangkan Min dan Bakama tertunduk muram.

"Maaf, Esu—"

"Jadi… akan sia-sia jika aku tidak terus bersamamu?"

"Eh?" Min tergagap panik. "Maksud Ken, secara teknis, jika kau berada dekat denganku—eng… setidaknya dalam jarak 10 km dariku, maka kekuatanmu akan tetap tersegel dan tidak akan bisa dibangkitkan kecuali atas perintahku. Eh, bukan atas perintahku, maksudku…."

"Jika aku terus bersamamu apa kekuatan ini bisa dikendalikan?"

"…" Min terpana dengan pertanyaan Yesung. Apa yang sedang Yesung pikirkan? Apakah dia mengutuk Min atas penyegelan yang ia lakukan? Apakah dia sedang berpikir bahwa penyegelan yang dilakukan Min adalah salah satu upaya untuk mengikatnya dalam kelompok?

Ah!

Tapi Min tidak perlu berpikir sejauh itu. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu. Dan menyelamatkan Yesung menjadi prioritas utamanya.

Lalu dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri Min mengangguk tegas. "Ya!"

"Jika aku terus bersamamu apa kekuatan ini tidak akan melukai seseorang lagi?"

"Ya!"

"Apa aku… masih bisa memegang janji pada ibuku?"

"Dengan bertahan hidup, kau menjaga ayah, ibu, dan kakakmu dalam ingatan. Itu adalah salah satu janji yang dapat direalisasikan."

"…" Yesung memandang Min dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan.

"Jadi… tidak apa-apa, jika aku… ikut denganmu?"

"Eh?" Pupil mata Min seketika membesar. Tak jelas apa yang telah ia tangkap dari guratan maksud yang diucapkan Yesung. Tapi… Min terlihat senang ketika mendengarnya.

"Kau… tidak merasa keberatan? Kau… tidak akan terbebani?"

Sebuah senyum sumringah membias di wajah mungil Min. "Um!" Sekali lagi Min mengangguk pasti. "Aku tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Aku juga tidak merasa terbebani. Akan aku lakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungimu."

Setelah azam itu terucap…

Sebuah warna lain berkumpar di antara atensi Yesung. Makna hidup tercampur baur di sana. Prasasti kehidupan saling tumpang tindih—menyeruak dan memeluknya dalam kebahagiaan.

Entah ia sadar atau tidak, Yesung telah mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang seperti Min selama hidupnya.

Di sela desahan napasnya, jemari Yesung perlahan terangkat, lalu mengusap beberapa bulir air yang mencumbui sudut matanya.

"Mohon… bantuannya."

* * *

><p><strong>Head Hunter 6<strong>**th**** Chapter**

**Vesta Island, D'Grey City**

"Jadi… ini kah dunia luar itu?" iris hitam penuh pijar itu membelalak tak percaya setelah matanya dicekoki berbagai macam totonan aneh—tak biasa yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Beberapa orang berkudung hingga tak tampak muka terlihat melintas di kawasan pertokoan dengan sebundel tas kain yang tersulur diagonal dari pundaknya, sementara sebagian wanita-wanita seksi dengan pakaian tidak menutupi pusar dan lutut mereka tampak menari dengan eksotis di jantung pertokoan. Sudah barang jelas jumlah pedagang yang menjajakan dagangannya dengan semangat meletup—bahkan menggunakan sedikit tipuan tidak terhitung banyaknya.

"Ya!" Min mengangguk penuh semangat. "Ini juga kali pertama aku keluar dari tempat tinggalku. Ternyata dunia luar itu jauh lebih menarik daripada yang kupikirkan!"

"Kau juga tidak pernah melihat dunia luar?" Yesung membelalak tak percaya sementara Min hanya memamerkan sederet gigi putih rapinya dengan muka polos. "Kenapa? Kalau aku sudah barang jelas karena kekuatanku, lalu kamu?"

"Aku…" Min mulai melangkah dengan langkah panjang yang lambat, lalu bersandar pada kedua lengannya yang ia lipat di belakang kepala. "Tempatku tinggal… tidak bisa dimasuki siapapun. Dan penduduk yang tinggal di sana tidak bisa meninggalkan pulaunya."

"Eh?" Yesung terkesiap dengan raut terkejut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu secara spontan menarik tangan Min yang masih setia di tempatnya berada. "Tempatmu tinggal… apakah pulau Crova?" Yesung terlihat menenggak ludahnya dengan kepayahan, sementara Min menatap iris hitam penuh kelam itu dalam. Sedetik kemudian atensi Min terantuk langit dan tanpa sadar bibirnya menarik sebuah senyum penuh kedamaian.

"Langitnya… indah ya," ia berucap tanpa beban. "Langit ini pula yang kulihat di pulau Crova. Langit yang sama, langit yang sama indahnya."

Srraaaakkkkk!

Desir angin yang cukup kencang melibas kedua anak manusia itu dengan gencar, namun itu sama dengan tamparan tak bertenaga yang dilayangkan seorang bayi. Mereka diam tak beranjak dari tempat mereka—masih saling berpandangan; berkomunikasi dalam diam.

Pada akhirnya, Yesung perlahan mengendorkan pegangannya sebelum ia benar-benar melepaskan tangan Min.

Ia tersenyum paham.

"Baiklah… tak masalah dari mana kau berasal, sama halnya dengan tak masalah siapa aku. Kita menjejakan kaki di tempat yang berbeda bukan berarti kita tak sama. Aku juga tak peduli siapa kau, aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu mengikutimu—sama seperti Ken dan Bakama yang senantiasa berada bersamamu."

….

Adegan tanpa suara itu… membuat Yesung terbius dalam rasa takjub. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat Min tersenyum, tapi ia tak pernah melihat senyum Min yang seindah ini. Senyum Min yang ini sangat menentramkan hatinya, seolah menghapus segala penat—gelisah dan rasa bersalah yang menjadi momok masa lalunya.

"Apakah kau… adalah malaikat?"

Lontaran pertanyaan spontan itu keluar secara tiba-tiba. Membuat ingatan Yesung kembali merenggut rasionalitas dan membuat Min mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Eh? Ah… tidak. Aku… hanya bertanya… apa kau… ah! Apa yang sebenarnya kita cari_ D'Grey City_?"

"Heung~" Min terlihat melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sementara kepalanya terantuk udara dan melampai menekuri tanah. "Kita di sini mencari seorang _Bounty Hunter_ bernama Siwon untuk kita ajak bergabung dengan kelompok kita."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa harus dia?"

"Kalau itu…."

"_Ya, kami juga ingin tahu. Kenapa kau malah ingin mengajak dia bergabung? Bukankah dia adalah orang yang telah menghina Zack?_" suara serak Bakama tiba-tiba terdengar dari kalung Zoid yang dikenakan Min. Ah—mereka; Min dan Yesung sedang berjalan mencari informasi di tengah kota, tentu Ken dan Bakama kembali tersimpan di dalam Zoid Min.

"Apa kalian tidak menciumnya?" Min bertanya rasa heran.

"_Apa? Mencium apa?"_

"Kalian 'kan setengah binatang, apa kalian benar-benar tidak bisa menciumnya?"

"…_."_

"Jadi… kalian tidak tahu?" Manik merah Min berkilat-kilat penuh selidik. Melurung jatuh menimpa sang Zoid yang masih tersemat di lehernya. "Orang itu… Siwon, memiliki bau yang sama dengan Zack."

DEG!

_WHAT?_

"Ada urusan apa?"

"Eh?"

Sebuah suara secara tiba-tiba menimpali dari arah belakang Min dan Yesung. Dengan serempak Min dan Yesung membalikan tubuh mereka secara bersamaan. Dan betapa kagetnya Min setelah kedua atensi merahnya menangkap sosok kekar yang tidak asing tengah berdiri dengan raut kesal di depannya.

"Ada urusan apa denganku? Kalian tadi sedang membicarakanku 'kan?"

"SI… SIWOOOOOOOOON?"

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Tak memerlukan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan Siwon, karena ternyata Siwon lah yang datang menemui mereka.

Lalu… apakah Min bisa membujuk Siwon sama seperti ketika ia membujuk Yesung?

**To Be Continued**


End file.
